Wandless Magic
by writer chickie
Summary: Chpt. 19 is up...the wedding is here...for those of you just joining us sorry if there is a glitch with the first 2 chaps. they are both there though =)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream.

      Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings, anything

      You don't is mine.

"Albus wait! How can you be sure that this, this person won't pose a threat to the students? The war between our world and those rebels proved them dangerous!"

      "I knew her mother, Minerva and a nicer person than she would be hard to find. Besides she has a foot in each world. Her father was a student here at Hogworts, a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly you might remember him, Rafael Decigo."

      "I remember him but what does that have to do with anything? For all you know she could be the complete opposite of both her parents!"

      "I have meet her Minerva and honestly I am most impressed by her. She only half belongs to the wizarding world and yet she managed to become the youngest Auror in our history. She truly cares about all who are put into her care. If I didn't trust her I would not have asked for her to be allowed to teach here."

      "I hope that you are right Albus. The children will need every bit of preparation they can get if they are to survive this war. If she can truly teach them, even the smallest bit of Wandless Magic then they will stand that much more of a chance."

      Professors Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore could not help but look a little grim as they walked towards the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. At the back door of the Great Hall they separated, Professor McGonagall to meet the first years and Professor Dumbledore to go to his seat at the head table with the rest of the Hogworts staff. This year there were several new faces at the staff table; Hermione Granger was the new Charms teacher; Elfrida Cohee was the new Muggle Studies teacher and head of Ravenclaw; Dugald Meelar was the new Astronomy teacher; Madame Black was Poppy's new assistant; Remus Lupin was back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher; and then there was Kalila Decigo, she was teaching Hogworts' newest class, Wandless Magic. Albus Dumbledore's thoughts might have been troubled but he showed no outward sign of this. He was worried though; the times were getting more and more dangerous as the war between good and evil ragged. I was his hope that Kalila would be able to teach the students to use magic without a wand; if she could there was a much higher chance they would survive. He banished thoughts of the war to the back of his thoughts as the first years entered the hall and came to stand before the head table waiting to be sorted. He sadly noted that there were fewer first years this year. As he stood Albus schooled his features into a smile and began the Beginning of Term Announcements.

      "As a reminder the Forbidden Forest if off limits to all students. Mr. Filch asks students to remember that the third floor corridor is off limits to students unless you wish to die a most horrible death. Also the number of forbidden items has been increased to 207 due to the addition of many items from the Weasly Brothers Joke Shop. If you wish to see what has been added to the list, copies are posted in each houses common room. Now before the feast beings I would like to acknowledge the recent additions to the staff here at Hogworts; Professor Granger, Professor Cohee, Professor Meelar, Professor Decigo, Madame Black and I would like everyone to welcome back Professor Lupin. And now, let the Feast begin."

      At Dumbledore's clap the tables filled with food and the hungry students dug right in. While the students chatted up a storm, filling the Great Hall with the sounds of their laughter and merriment, the conversations at the staff table were much more subdued, the thought of Voldemort was on all of their minds. At the conclusion of the feast Dumbledore watched as the students were led out by the Perfects before turning to speak with Remus Lupin. 

      "I trust that your journey was a pleasant one Remus?"

      "It was Headmaster, and a most intriguing one. I became acquainted with Professor Decigo on the ride from London and I must admit that she stirs my curiosity. I hadn't known that Rafael had ever married, let alone had a daughter. It was a bit of a shock finding out that he was her Father. For all that we talked the whole time on the train I still feel as if I barely know her."

      "chuckles Kalila often has that effect on people. You can talk to her for hours and yet often you will end know little more about her than you first did."

      "I'm curious though Sir are the rumors that were circling the staff table true, was her mother a Sorceress and a Priestess of the Stars?"

      "Normally I wouldn't say anything, but in this instance as the two of you will have to work rather closely, I will. Yes, what you heard was true. Her mother was a Sorceress, Queen of the Isles in fact, and the High Priestess of the Stars."

      "That explains things a bit, especially why she didn't attend school here, or anywhere in the wizarding world for that matter."

      "That I'm afraid is her story to tell. But if I might ask a favor, could you please show Kalila to her rooms, I believe them to be next to yours."

      "Of course Headmaster."

      "Thank you Remus, and on that note I bid you good night."

      As Dumbledore walked off towards the doors Remus turned looking for Kalila. He found her still sitting in her seat at the end of the table. As he made his way toward her he was warmed by the smile he received when she saw it was he. He couldn't help but smile back in return.

      "Albus suggested I show you the way to your rooms, if that is acceptable to you."

      "small laugh Thank you, I have no idea what is where here and I am uneasy about asking. People seem on edge around me."

      "Don't worry about it, they just don't know you yet. And I mean the real you, not the you that your reputation implies."

      "And how do you know that they aren't one and the same?"

      "Because of the kindness you showed on the train this morning and because Albus wouldn't have asked you to teach if they were one and the same. The others will realize that soon enough. Now how about a tour of the castle, so you will at least know where to find your classroom in the morning."

      He offers her his arm and with a nod she takes it. Together they walk out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. As they walked around the castle Remus couldn't help but notice how quiet she was. Almost all conversation attempts by Remus died after a brief amount of time. As they walked this stillness of the corridor was suddenly shattered by Peeves. As Peeves started in with his usual pranks and Remus prepared to call the Bloody Baron, Kalila muttered something and made a complicated hand gesture. Suddenly Peeves froze.  

      "Excuse me but I do believe you're a Poltergeist and truly I'm no more fond of your pranks than I am of Pixie pranks. Now would you mind leaving, I was enjoying my walk."

      And miraculously Peeves left, leaving Kalila and Remus alone in the corridor. After a brief look of disbelief at Kalila they continued their walk, with Remus pointing out the various classrooms and points of interest as Kalila looked at everything in amazement. All to soon they reached the corridor that housed their rooms. As Remus escorted her to her door he was struck by how alone she seemed. 

      "Ummm….Kalila would it be alright with you if I escort you to breakfast in the morning? Just so you know the was of course."

      "I'd like that. Thank you for tonight, it was nice having some one to talk to. Good night."

      "Good night Kalila."

_Author's note – Okies this story has been floating in my head for a great long while, so I finally decided to let it out. I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. I am going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can but due to the wonderful complication of homework that won't be as fast as I like, grades wait upon no ones fun…

_Author's note – Okies this story has been floating in my head for a great long while, so I finally decided to let it out. I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =) I am going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can but due to the wonderful complication of homework that won't be as fast as I like, grades wait upon no ones fun…_

Chapter 2 

      The next morning found Kalila up early working on her sketchy, at best, lesson plans. She had books upon books pilled upon her living room table. The knock at her door was barely noticed; it went on for quite a while before she absently opened the door with a wave of her hand, as she continued digging through a book looking for the basic spell she wanted to teach. She didn't even notice Remus as he stood watching her.

      The picture before him intrigued Remus. Stacks of books and papers surrounded Kalila's five foot four inch frame. Her long black hair was back in a no nonsense braid of some sort and her figure was encased in muggle jeans and a long sleeved peasant style top, giving her a uniqueness in the magical setting of the room. Looking at his watch he found that there was little time to spare if they were to make it to breakfast. Dragging her attention away from her work was difficult. Finally a large book dropped to the floor did the trick that loud throat clearing had not.

      "Sorry about that, but I didn't think you would wish to miss breakfast."

      "Oh! I didn't realize that it was that late. I guess I just got caught up in lesson plans. Is there still time to make it to breakfast?"

      "Oh course, if you'll allow me the pleasure of escorting you?"

      With a grateful smile Kalila took the arm that Remus offered and off they went. As they walked a discussion of her lesson plans began and lasted through the walk to the Great Hall, Breakfast and the walk back to her rooms to get her notes and lessons plans. Her ideas of how to teach the students wandless magic were intriguing. From the conversation Remus learned that while she hadn't attended a school of witchcraft and wizardry she had learned as much magic from her father as he could teach her. 

      "I knew your Father for a bit a long time ago, he was good friends with my older brother. The night that I was bitten and turned into a werewolf my brother was killed. After that your father looked after he here at Hogworts as best as he could being four years older and in Ravenclaw house while I was in Gryffindor house. We stayed in touch somewhat after he graduated until the war with Voldemort ended, he dropped out of sight in the wizarding world so quickly at that time I had thought that he had been killed. I didn't know that he had married or had a daughter until I met you on the ride here. You Kalila are an amazing person and I hope that you will allow me to get to know you better."

      "I would like that."

      After a quick look at her watch Kalila entered her rooms grabbing her notes, lesson plans, a couple of books and the wand and robe that her father had given her before his death a few years earlier. As they walked towards her classroom Remus surprised her by asking for lessons in wandless magic, if she didn't mind of course. While slightly unnerved Kalila agreed. Soon they reached her classroom and Remus noticed the wand and robe in her arms.

      "I hate to seem rude, but why the robe and want?"

      "Oh, they were gifts from my father and I though they might prove useful. I did learn the use of a wand; I could not have become an Auror otherwise. But you can only do certain things without and wand, some things need a wand to work. I have seen the value of being prepared."

      "Worried about something bad happening?"

      "Of course. I am teaching a large group of students to control the whole of a force that they didn't know existed. There is magic is magic like witches and wizards learn to use and then there is "magic" like I learned how to use. I am going to be teaching students how to use the magic created by all elements. From the magic of the earth to the magic created by a powerful emotion; teaching them that just as the wizarding world has dark magic so does the world of wandless magic. It is not going to be and easy road and I am afraid that if someone is already set upon the path of darkness that this will only serve to give them another was to cause harm."

      "I had no idea. Is this how your people as a whole see magic?"

      "No, I view magic differently because I am a Keeper of the Light or High Priestess of the Stars if you prefer."

      "This is amazing."

      Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of students for the first class of the New Year. Starting Remus bid Kalila Good Day and headed down the hall towards his own class.

      Entering the classroom Kalila ser everything but her wand upon the desk. Watching as the class of seventh year Gryffindors filled into the classroom and settled into their seats. When the last student was seated she took a deep breath and absently wondered if she could live up to Albus Dumbledore's high hope of being able to teach wandless magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =) I am going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can but due to the wonderful complication of homework that won't be as fast as I like, grades wait upon no ones fun… I just finished re-reading the series and realized that I under estimated the number of forbidden objects, in the 4th book it is 437 sooooo….add about 600 to the number I mentioned in the earlier chapters (chpt. 1 I think) and that should be about the right amount. I also realize that Dumbledore seems to use a lot of "wandless magic" and all I can say is that it will be explained why in a way that suits my story._

Chapter 3 

      "Welcome to your first Wandless Magic class. I'm Professor Decigo. I realize that many of you have rumors that have been flying around about me; so I thought it best to let you know what is true. My father was a Wizard and my mother a Sorceress, I am therefore both. I am technically an Auror, but with the war it was felt that I would be of more use teaching here. Now with that out of the way let us begin with what I expect. I expect all of you to come with an open mind, ready to learn and work to the very extent of your ability. This is going to be more than just difficult; I am going to be teaching you how to draw upon a force that you have never dreamed of. Before I can begin that you will have to understand the force you are to work with. You will want to take notes on this as it will be reoccurring."

      As the students took out parchment, quills and ink Kalila summoned her notes with a thought. Setting them down upon her teaching podium, she turned back to face the class.

      "The first thing you have to understand is that knowledge by itself is neither good not bad, it is how it is used that makes it one or the other. Now in the world there are different elements that provide us with a base for magic. The element earth deals with healing and life; fire with heat and light; water with healing and emotions; air with movement and change; and spirit with the healing and well being of the mind, emotions and soul. These elements all combine into what you know to be magic. Together they allow you to wave your wand, say and incantation and change things. In here you will learn to harness the power of the elements. For example if you wanted to magically soothe someone in distress due to an injury you would, more than likely use a combination of earth, water and spirit; water to sooth, earth to heal the physical and spirit to heal the rest. While if you wanted to summon an object you would use air. The difference between this and what you already know is mainly how you go about it. There are some things that can only be done with a wand, such as apparating; while others can only be done without a wand, such as talking to the non-talking, magical creatures that roam the globe. But today we are going to try a variation of something you know, levitation. For today you are going to attempt to levitate your wand from the top of your desk to a few inches about your desk. To do this you will need to envision a platform of solid air ender your wand, lifting it. In a way this will be a test of will. I do not expect all of you to be able to achieve this by the end of the class, but I do expect it by the end of the week. Now begin."

      As the students attempted to do what they though to be an impossible task, Kalila walked around the room offering advice and encouragement to all. By the last twenty minuets of class two people had conquered the task she had set, a more than she had expected. Calling a halt to the class' attempts she allowed the students to pack up. As they finished packing their supplies into their book bags Kalila cast a spell upon the room, granting the class the ability to see the elements at work in the room. Then she preformed a simple spell with her wand and then one without showing and explaining the differences in the magic used for both. Spying the time Kalila let go of the spell making the elements visible to all and dismissed the class with a reminder to practice what they had learned.

      The morning for Kalila continued in that same general pattern as she taught the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; after lunch she had the seventh year Slytherines. The lesson began well enough, yet Kalila felt more than just a touch of unease during the class. She reasoned with herself that it was just nerves, but she mentally made a note to talk with Dumbledore. After dismissing the class she still felt as if there was something not quite right. Just as she was leaving to seek out Dumbledore the cause of her unease appeared with a barely hearable "pop".

      _"My Queen I have come to protect you. The times are dangerous, especially for one such as you. I beg you not to take offense, I do not mean to imply that you cannot watch out for yourself, just that two sets of eyes often watch for danger far more effectively than one."_

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Cian? I thought Hell Hounds preferred the company of each other to the company of human?"

      _"We do, but you are one of the few exceptions."_

"Well in that case we had better go talk with the Headmaster so that the staff is not too surprised to see you. Wouldn't due to have you be hexed on accident."

      _"As you wish Your Majesty."_

"Right, this way then."

      With a dainty flick of her hand Kalila shut and locked the classroom door and warded it against intruders, as she and the black and silver wolf like form that was Cian walked down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. If anyone had looked closely at Cian they would have noticed two things. First the silver formed flames upon Cian's coat and second his eyes were black with what looked to be silver flames dancing through them. There was no sound as the pair walked down the hall. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =) I am going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can but due to the wonderful complication of homework that won't be as fast as I like, grades wait upon no ones fun… I know that this is a short chapter and for that I am sorry, but I didn't think that what comes after this chapter really connects well with this chapter so it ended up being just a tad bit short._

Chapter 4 

They found Dumbledore in his office immersed in an old, think book. Knocking on the door to alert him to her presence, Kalila slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

      "Headmaster do you have a moment?"

      "Of course my dear, sit, sit. Now tell me what I can do for you, the students aren't giving you trouble are they?"

      Kalila sank down into the fore mentioned chair with a sigh of pleasure before answering.

      "The students are fine Headmaster, a few are catching on more quickly than I had expected. What I wanted to speak with you about is Cian. You see as a child I was not popular, belonging to neither my mother's nor my father's world, so I sought friends in other places Throughout the years I befriended more than my fair share of magic creatures, Cian among them. Cian, Headmaster is a Hell Hound. When I became and Auror he was content to remain in the isles, but now he has come to me here. For him to leave the isles says a great deal about how things stand in the wizarding world. Hell Hounds, for the most part, loathe muggles, wizards, witches and sorcerers alike. Yet he has come here saying that his protection is needed. What I came to ask Headmaster is if it is all right with you that he stays. I trust him with my life and the lives of those I care about. Despite the myths Hell Hounds are truly gentle creatures."

      "Of course he may stay, if you trust him that much I can do no less. Welcome to Hogworts Cian, I hope it turns out to be a pleasant experience for you."

      _"Thank you Headmaster. Is there anything I can do to help around the school? I came to protect my Queen, but I would like to be of some use beyond that if I might."_

"Thank you Cian, your help would be appreciated. Would you mind helping some of the Professors in their classes? There has been such rare contact with your kind, that there are a great many myths that need to be shown as false. Having you in the classroom and answering questions would do more to disprove the myths than just telling the students they are untrue."

      _"I would be glad to Headmaster Dumbledore."_

"Thank you. I'll leave Kalila to show you round the castle and to where she is staying."

      With that Dumbledore went back to his book, leaving Kalila and Cian to see themselves out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =) I am going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can but due to the wonderful complication of homework that won't be as fast as I like, grades wait upon no ones fun… In other notes I am assuming that 1, Hogworts is a traditional yearly schedule as it stands in the United States; 2, I am assuming that the daily schedule is one with 7 classes a day and is on a rotating "a" "b" schedule, with different classes for each house, for each year (example – 6th year Hufflepuffs are in a different class then 7th year Hufflepuffs or 6th year Ravenclaws) in the case of the class Kalila teaches. Sorry if I am making this much more complicated than it needs to be._

Chapter 5

      As Halloween approached Dumbledore, Cian and Remus began to worry about Kalila. She was rarely seen outside the Great Hall or her classroom. No one knew what she was doing but they watched as she became more and more wraith like in appearance, eating less and less each day and, they feared, sleeping very little. Finally their worry for her overcame their respect for her privacy. They had barely knocked upon her door when it swung open revealing Kalila sitting in on over stuffed chair by the fire. Scattered all around her were books, parchment, quills and ink. She seemed to barely notice them as she continued to look through the book she held.

      As Remus looked around the room he noticed that very little had changed from the first time he had seen it. There were books and writing implements on every remotely flat surface, but no personal touches other than the furniture. The walls were bare and strikingly white in color in the afternoon sun, coming in from the wall of windows on one side of the room. To him the room looked harsh and very uninviting, the overloaded furniture providing little color to soften the harsh white. 

      A sudden movement from Kalila started Remus, Cian and Dumbledore. In the blink of an eye Kalila was on her feet and walking to a window, finishing something as she walked. A moment later she opened the window and in flew a large barn owl. Landing by the owl sized food and water dishes the owl had a drink and nibble while Kalila attached a note to its leg. A brief stoke from Kalila and it was back out the window. After shutting the window she turned back to look at the three standing before her.

      "Well?"

      "Kalila….", Dumbledore began but Cian beat him to it.

      "_We are worried about you Kalila. You eat less than the smallest of creatures and rarely sleep more than an hour or two at a time. You are wasting away and I want to know why. You are my Queen and I cannot stand aside and watch you die._"

      "I am not wasting away Cian. You know how hard that would be for me to accomplish."

      "_Not hard enough Kalila! If you aren't dying then what is happening? Whatever it is, obviously it is not healthy otherwise you wouldn't look like a wraith!_"

      "I've been working Cian! Just because I am teaching here at Hogworts doesn't mean I no longer work for the Ministry or no longer worry about the people of the Isles."

      "_I didn't say it did! You will always worry about the people of the Isles; you are their Queen; as for the Ministry I have never liked the amount of work they pile upon you. You are an Auror Kalila and yet more often than naught have to do the work of both clerk and Auror. How many times have you dropped from exhaustion; how many times have you not felt the Call to Assembly because you are doing the work of three or four people? Before you say anything, I understand the roles you play; you are a Queen, a Priestess, an Auror and now a teacher. But how many roles can you play and for how long before you exhaust yourself beyond your body's ability to handle?_"

      With a weary sigh Kalila dropped into the nearest chair, the books that had been occupying it moved somewhere else with a thought. 

      "I have no choice Cian, too many people depend upon me. Too much rides upon my shoulders in this war. It would be different if the people of the Isles and the members of the wizarding world would just get along and fight side by side, but they can't, or rather they won't. You bring it up to one or the other and all that is mentioned is the war, a war that took place over a thousand years ago! In the face of a powerful mutual enemy they can do nothing but bicker over how won. You claim, Cian that I take on more than I should, but I ask you this, if I don't who will?"

      "_You can't protect everyone and everything in the world Kalila, if you try it will kill you. Your death would be more of a loss than anything else. You are powerful and unique Kalila, you don't belong to any one world, you belong to them all. You can harness the element, communicate with the rarest and most common of magical creatures and have them follow you. I am an example of that, you and I both know how rare it is for Hell Hounds to leave the caves and meadows that we call home, let alone associate with anyone or anything other than our own kind. I met you Kalila and chose to follow you, barely knowing you, because of what I saw in you. Even as a young girl, hurting and alone, you radiated power, control and goodness._"

      "What would you have me do Cian, I have a responsibility to those who follow and believe in me."

      "_I'm not saying you should abandon them Kalila. I am saying that you should be careful. You cannot keep up the workload you have been under. You are teaching full time and trying to still work for the Ministry full time._"

      "I am only doing the work they ask of me Cian, work that is important in the fight against Voldemort!"

      "_I don't care if it was to prevent t he destruction of the world. Too many people need you around Kalila for me to allow you to work yourself into an early grave._"

      "All right! I'll cut back on the amount I'm doing for the Ministry."

      "_Why don't you just quit altogether? More than likely you are already working on the same type of projects on your own. If you stop working for the Ministry you will still be working on the projects just at your own pace and not at theirs._"

      "You aren't going to leave me alone until I agree to lighten up my workload by quitting are you?"

      At the three nods Kalila threw up her hands in defeat and leaned back onto the chair with a sigh.

      "Alright, I'll let the Ministry know that I am not going to take on anymore projects and that I'll send them any information I gather from my independent studies. Happy?"

      "_For the moment._"

      With an impatient gesture Kalila summoned a piece of parchment, quill and ink. Quickly finishing her note to her superiors she didn't bother waiting upon an owl, instead she sent it directly to the hand of the man in charge of the Aurors with a thought. All the while glaring at the three before her. Dumbledore was the first to brave her glare and speak.

      "Since that have been taken care of I would suggest we go get something to eat, it is almost lunch time after all."

      Sill glaring, mainly at Cian, Kalila got up proceeding her three visitors to the door, flinging it open bang against the wall for several seconds and stalking off down the hall. Cian just sighed following as far behind Kalila as he could and still keep her in sight.

      "Perhaps Albus, we should have let Cian handle this on his own. I have been looking forward to getting to know Kalila better and I think I just decreased my chances of that ever happening my a great deal."

      "Don't worry Remus she'll forgive us eventually, before Christmas if were are lucky."

      "And if we aren't lucky?"

      "Then it will take longer, but she will eventually forgive us. Lemon Drop?"

      "No thank you."

      Letting Dumbledore proceed him out the door, Remus took one last look around Kalila's living room and made a mental note to get her something to hang on her walls to soften the harsh white of the walls. Thinking of all the possibilities he shut the door with a soft click and a smile for the Phoenix in the picture guarding the door. Deep in though he made his way to the Great Hall for Lunch. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =) Due to some computer problems over Winter Break beats computer with a sledge hammer for the inconvenience  I wasn't able to upload the chapters I had written so I'm uploading 2 or 3 today. After this it might be a while again before I am able to write more as I am almost in the midst of Finals for the semester. Thanks_

Chapter 6 

            The day before Halloween was the first school allowed visit to Hogsmede of the school year. The week before Kalila had, at Cian's urging, agreed to help chaperone the trip. Breakfast found her grumpy, but not at anyone in particular.  Earlier in the week she had forgiven Dumbledore, Remus and Cian and was looking forward to the trip to Hogsmede in Remus' company. Unlike the students and the other teachers Kalila was not wearing robes, she was in jeans and a sweater with her long hair braided and the braids wrapped around her head.

            The sun shone off the dew as the group of teachers and students walked along the path leading to the gates of Hogworts and then to Hogsmede. Just as they reached the gates leading to the grounds beyond Hogworts Kalila was surprised by the appearance of Cian. Curious she waved the group on and waited for him.

            "What's wrong Cian? I though you were looking forward to a day of peace and quiet and uninterrupted time to yourself."

            "_You cannot go into Hogsmede today Kalila, trouble awaits you there._"

            "What sort of trouble Cian? Surely I can handle it."

            "_Your Father and Brother are waiting upon you Kalila._"

            "Father and Arturo here, hmmmm that is curious. Oh well, I already agreed to help chaperone today so I have to go to Hogsmede. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll miss me in the crowd." 

            "_Not very likely Kalila, but maybe. Either way it looks like my day of quiet solitude is over._"

            "I'm sorry Cian."

            "_Don't fret about it Kalila._"

            Together they walked to Hogsmede where they found Remus waiting and beside him the ones they had hoped to avoid. Sighing and fighting the urges to turn and run or disappear Kalila gave in to the inevitable and walked over. Cian meanwhile was growling and looked ready to take large bites out of two of the three people standing before him.

            "Kalila why didn't you mention that you were meeting your Father and Brother here today?"

            "growling_Because she didn't know, and further neither did I._"

            Kalila was paying no attention to the conversation instead she was studying the men before her. Of the three her father Rafael was the Tallest, Arturo was the best dressed, but it was Remus who she truly looked at. To her he was the best looking of  the group. While she saw the weariness in him, the full moon had padded just two days before, she noticed his somewhat shabby robes and the lines of age on his face, it truly didn't matter to her. Next to her Father and Brother most wouldn't have given him a second glance, but then she wasn't most people.

            "Father, Arturo why are you here? Better yet what do you want from me?"

            "_Kalila let me handle this!_"

            "It's time I fought my own battle Cian, I have hid for too long."

            "_Not really._"

            "Now what do the two of you want?"

            "You need to return to the Isles Kalila, your leadership is starting to be questioned."

            "I wonder why?"

            "Kalila don't you dare take that insolent tone with me, what ever else you may think of me I am your father and deserver some respect because of that!"

            "You lost my respect the day your actions took my mother from me! And don't bother worrying about my leadership being questioned, I am one of the Sisterhood and I am my mother's daughter that is enough in the eyes of people and council. If it wasn't I would have felt the call and I haven't. Now what is your real reason for being here?"

            "Rafael and I have worried about you Kalila, we haven't heard a word from you in a great while."

            "Oh please!"

            Without another word Kalila turned and walked into the crowded streets of Hogsmede quickly becoming lost in the masses of people. Arturo wheeled just as quickly and tried to follow her but soon lost her in the crowd. With a last growl and snap of his jaws in Rafael's direction Cian soon disappeared into the crowd as well. With a strange look Remus turned to look at the man who had been his friend even though he had become a Werewolf.

            "I hesitate to say this, but it seems like you have changed a great deal since we were in school together. The man I knew would not have raised such a response from a creature such as Cian. What has happened to you Rafael, what has made you so different?"

            "The war happened Remus. I was an Auror and the things I saw have stayed with me. If not for Fae I might have gone completely insane. But she found me and decided I was the perfect father figure for her son and dragged me back to the Isles. We fell in love and then Kalila came into existence. Fae and I were happy in the Isles raising our children and then Voldemort returned casting a shadow over all. We were prepared for anything but that. He hated the people of the Isles and Fae for fighting against him so he began the task of trying to break the wards that protect the Isles. Finally he broke the outer most wards and Death Eaters were sent to continue the process. Fae took Kalila and went to deal with them; I followed to try to help, but ended up distracting Fae for a second and getting her killed. Kalila had never forgiven me and because I am close to her brother she dislikes me all the more."

            "You sound so matter of fact about it Rafael, I would think you would feel more. I still grieve over the loss of my brother."

            " I still grieve for Fae Remus and I long to know our daughter. She had avoided me for twelve years; over half her life she is only twenty! I don't know how to get her to listen to me. She looks upon both her brother and I with distain every time we come near her. I don't know what to do, before there was no harm in watching and staying away, but now the Isles are alive with people doubting her ability to lead them. They need her there but she only returns when the council calls."

            "How long has there been doubt in her abilities?"

            "For a few years, Arturo and I have been trying to reassure the people but with Kalila elsewhere it hasn't worked. She was eight when she became the ruler of the Isles and I worried that this might happen."

            "Then what took you so long Rafael? You should have told her in the beginning not now!"

            "How? She hasn't wanted to be near me since her mother's death! A friend at the ministry had to tell me when she became an Auror and then all I could do was send her a more powerful wand and a set of robes with protection charms ingrained in them. I often wonder what she did with them."

            "She kept them. As for the rest I'm sorry for you my friend but perhaps you should have tried harder to rebuild the relationship that the loss of you wife shattered; now it maybe to late. Now come, if we are to continue this conversation it must be somewhere where I can observe the students."

            Saying so Remus began mingling with those on the streets of Hogsmede, calling out greetings and well wishes here and there; not looking back to see if Rafael was following. He stopped first to pay a visit to Fred and George to congratulate them on the births of their children, twins much to the dismay of their wives, and to warn the students on the punishment for having a forbidden object inside the school grounds. Next the bookstore and Apothecary's shop to pick up some orders; his final stop being the Three Broomsticks for some Butter Beer. He was just starting his Butter Beer when Rafael sat down beside him.

            "Since you got my tale of woe earlier why don't you tell me what's been going on with you."

            "They still haven't found a cure, but the Wolfsbane potion does its job well. As for everything else, there isn't much to tell, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogworts."

            "Remus, some things never change, you never were one to talk about yourself. I guess I'll just have to ask you questions then. What did you do before Hogworts? Are you involved with anyone?"

            "Before Hogworts I wandered doing what good where I could. And no I am not involved with anyone for the moment, but that could change."

            And so there conversation continued in this manner, Rafael asking and Remus answering over Butter Beer in the Three Broomsticks, observing the visiting students. Kalila meanwhile had found a sanctuary in the Bookstore where she had run into Herimone Granger, literally.

            "bump Oops, I am so sorry I should have been more careful."

            "smile Don't worry about it, I tend to run into people and objects in here quite often.  I've seen you at Hogworts, but I'm afraid I haven't had the time to say hello; I'm Herimone Granger, the Charms Professor."

             "Kalila Decigo, the Wandless Magic Teacher."

            "Wait, Kalila Decigo… I thought you were an Auror or at least working for the ministry. You were once partnered with my friend Harry and he mentioned you to me, said you were amazing, that you were the youngest person to become an Auror in wizading history."

            "You mean Harry Potter?" At Herimone's nod she went on, "He mentioned you quite a lot, he was very impressed that you had become a Charms Teacher. I had a lot of fun working with him, he was constantly telling me stories about your time at Hogworts."

            "How odd is this? We both know Harry and work at the same school and yet haven't met before this?"

            "Not so odd, Hogworts is a rather large place and it is hard to get to know someone when they are working themselves to death in the privacy of their rooms as I was a week ago."

            Chatting Kalila and Herimone made their way to the front of the store to pay for their purchases, before heading out the door and towards the Three Broomsticks for a Butter Beer.

            By the time they reached the Three Broomsticks their bank accounts were hurting and their hands full of bags and such. Before they could enter the Three Broomsticks a large shape stepped into their path.

            "_And just where have you been Kalila? You lost Arturo moments after you walked into the crowd. I have spent my time searching for you, it is not possible to track an individual in crowds like this!_"

            "I'm sorry Cian, I ran into Herimone and we've been shopping since. Speaking of which, Herimone this is Cian, Lord of the Hell Hounds. Cian this is Herimone Granger, Hogworts' Charms Professor. Turns out we have a mutual friend or two."

            "_A pleasure to meet you Herimone. If you don't mind me asking what friends do you share?_"

            "Oh no one really; Harry Potter, the entire Weasly family, Lana and of course everyone at Hogworts."

            "_Of course. Ah well, it's good to see you smiling Kalila you do it so rarely, perhaps good came from today after all. But alas it is time to herd the young ones back to Hogworts, so the town may recover._"

            "My how time flies. I though I still had time to introduce Kalila to Butter Beer. Guess it shall have to wait till later. It was a pleasure to meet you Cian and I'll see you back at Hogworts Kalila."

            With a wave Herimone was off to begin gathering up the students for the trek back. Leaving Kalila and Cian standing before the Three Broomsticks. They were still standing there moments later when Remus, Rafael and Arturo emerged.

            "_Still here Rafael I would have thought that you would understand your daughter's feelings and leave her be. As for you Arturo, you should decide where your loyalties lie; with your sister and Queen or with the man who caused your mother's death. Think carefully Arturo for soon you shall have to decide._"

            "You sound so sure Cian but how can you possibly know my future?"

            "He doesn't or he would know that we have been invited to stay at Hogworts for the time being. I can only hope that out of this some good will come. Perhaps Kalila, you and I can resolve what lies between us."

            "And Perhaps not, I have little time to listen to tales of falsehood told by the man who caused my mother's death and nearly my own. I have no time for those who don not understand the ways of the Isles and my people. Now if you'll excuse me I have duties to attend to."

            Spinning on her heel Kalila joined the mass of students exiting Hogsmede, leaving behind four stunned figures. In the time each had known her, none of them had heard her speak in that tone. It had been icy and lofty and had shown both her dislike for her father and the fact that she had been a Queen for most of her life. For that instant she had shown just how much her mother's death had tainted her outlook upon life. For all that Remus wished to see Rafael and Kalila make peace that brief glance into Kalila's soul shook him and made him wonder if pushing Kalila was a good idea, even for a good cause.

            Remus was right beside Cian as he barreled down the path after Kalila, leaving Rafael and Arturo to find their own way to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =)_

Chapter 7 

Kalila reached the castle before Remus and Cian could find her. They searched the castle up and down becoming more concerned with each step. Just as they were about to alert they Headmaster they found her with Herimone in an alcove off the library; they were swapping stories that made Remus want to laugh aloud. Deciding it was better for his presence to be known, he cleared his throat, startling Kalila in mid sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if Cian and I might join you. I have some stories about my school days that you might like."

"Of course you're welcome to join us, I was just telling Kalila about the mischief that Harry, Ron and I used to get into and she in turn was telling me about the mischief that she used to get into. But I am sure that you have many stories about you and the Marauders."

"Thanks Herimone, I only hope I can live up to that expectation."

As Remus slid into a seat next to Kalila can Cian lay down at her feet, Kalila continued telling a tale about a scrape she and a friend had gotten into in the Isles. After she had finished that tale she moved into another tale, this time one about herself and Cian, with comments and snorts from the lump at her feet. As time wore on Remus relaxed more and more in the atmosphere created by the stories, laughing and enjoying the opportunity to getting to know Kalila better. They were so entranced by the tales they were telling that they missed dinner and only the growling of their stomachs reminded them of the need for food. Smiling all four set off for the Kitchens. Once inside the House Elves sat them down at a large table and brought them an assortment of foods and desserts from dinner. Another Professor, Severus Snape, soon joined them. His classroom scowl gone as the House Elves seated him next to Herimone.

"Severus this is a surprise. Did you miss dinner as well?"

"Yes actually, I was deeply amerced in a potion and only just finished. I am surprised to see you here and Miss Granger here, I have never seen either of you miss dinner if you can avoid it."

"Everyone misses dinner once in a while Severus, but I wonder why aren't you surprised to by Kalila's presence?"

"She has spent more time here than most in the past month."

"Really? Hopefully that won't be happening as much now."

"Of quit worrying, I sent that note to the Ministry, you saw me. They weren't happy but they want me to keep me as an Auror and they want the information that my "pet" projects provide. Besides I can always see if any of the Sisterhood can take some of my work load."

"_Besides as long as I am here I won't allow her to overwork herself like before, I know the sings now. As for the rest I wish you would just quit and come home Kalila._"

"I can't and you know it Cian!"

As Kalila and Cian began to bicker Severus turned to Herimone and Remus with a question in eyes.

"If I may ask, what are they arguing about?"

"Kalila was on death's door a week ago because she was working herself too hard doing the jobs of two or more people. I'd thought we were all forgive, but maybe not."

Just as suddenly as the argument had begun it ended, Kalila and Cian both looking to be somewhat more relaxed. That is until Rafael was escorted to the table. Within the blink of an eye Kalila tensed and her expression became one of nothing ness. Severus and Cian tensed as well, as Rafael was seated and served.

"Well I didn't expect to see you down here Remus, you always seemed the type who wouldn't enjoy eating in the kitchen."

"Actually I've spent my fair share of time eating down here and in other kitchens. I'm just glad that the House Elves have much better cooking than I do."

"A good thing indeed. Of dear how rude I've been, who is that lovely young woman sitting next to you Severus?"

"Rafael may I introduce you to Herimone Granger the Charms Professor here at Hogworts. Herimone the is Rafael Decigo a former student here at Hogworts."

"You forgot the best part Severus, turns to Herimone I'm Kalila's father. Speaking of which, why are you here at Hogworts Kalila? The Ministry send you to play guard to the students?"

"Actually I'm teaching, spreading the rebellious ways of the Isles among the innocent youth of the wizarding world. If you'll excuse me I have some preparations for tomorrow's feast and celebration to attend to."

Before anyone could think of an answer Kalila was up and moving towards the portrait hole; she didn't look back but walked stiffly towards the door, before reaching it she stopped to thank the House Elves her voice drifting over to where the others still sat. When she finished thanking them the lines of tension in her body had eased somewhat, allowing her to step lightly into the corridor beyond the portrait hole.

"Rafael what are you doing here? I doubt that you missed dinner."

"I wanted to speak with Kalila and since the lot of you missed dinner I thought I would find you here. I can't help it if she won't remain in the same vicinity as me."

"Quit trying to corner her!"

"I am not trying to corner her!"

"_You always try. Every time you try to speak with her you try to get her some place where she can't run or get away. Have you ever tried talking to her someplace other than in public? Asking her to listen instead of demanding it?_"

"Well…no."

"_Maybe you should. I like you far less than Kalila does, but this has been tearing her up for years now and she deserves some peace._"

"So what should I do, crawl over broken glass begging for forgiveness? I doubt she would accept any apology or explanation from me."

"_Of for Heaven's sake quit feeling sorry for yourself; all you can do is try and hope. Although avoiding Kalila for now would probably be good for your health._"

"Why?"

"_Because she's hurt, she's angry and she's learned a few things over the years that your wouldn't be able to fight against. During that time when you left the Isles after Fae's death Kalila left too._ _She went out into the non-magical world to live with a family friend; there she lived until she was sixteen, learning magical and non-magical skills. Then she went through the trials to become one of the Sisterhood of the Stars. At sixteen she had the position that her mother had only dreamed of, Arcane Priestess, the first since the war that separated the people of the Isles from the wizarding world a thousand years ago. At the same time she went to the Ministry and demanded that they allow her to become and Auror. It took her less than a year to finish her training and when she did her superiors were forced to sit up and take notice of her ability. Three years later here she is teaching a clad in a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and still fighting the good fight for the side of good in this war. A week ago she was half dead because she was doing the work of a half dozen people; for the students, the ministry and for the people of the Isles. During the last twelve years have you ever stopped to think that maybe your daughter had needed you; that maybe you should have stayed with her instead of running off to God only knows where? Now if you'll excuse me Kalila needs me._"

"Just one question of you Cian, how did my daughter draw such a loyal companion as yourself to her?"

"_Her heart has always been overflowing with love. She loves her people and would do anything for them. She is loyal beyond belief to those she cares about. That is what drew me out of my home and off the Isles, her heart. Now I must me going before she does something irresponsible like attacking the enemies of the Isles head on._"

Standing Cian left the kitchen, leaving Rafael, Remus, Severus and Herimone to ponder what had been said. Walking down the halls Cian began to plan. As much as he believed his instincts about Rafael, Kalila's happiness came first. For twelve years she had fought her need for her father, fought the need to depend on anyone or anything, but it was time for it to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =)_

Chapter 8 

            In the kitchen the four still sat; Rafael absorbing what he had just learned about his daughter; Remus, Herimone and Severus trying to understand what they had just learned out their friend. For all that Remus and Severus had know Kalila since the beginning of the school year they had just learned as much about her as Herimone. Shortly after Cian's departure Rafael got up and left, leaving the three to themselves.

            "Severus how long have you know Kalila? I just met her today when I ran into her in the bookstore."

            "Since the first week when some of her Slytherine students were giving her trouble. half smile She dragged them down to the dungeons behind her and then proceeded to lecture the students and I until the student's knees were wobbling. Only then did she leave them in my care. I must say I was surprised by her, I had no idea that she had such force of personality."

            "Her personality is surprising, but from the stories she told me earlier I had no idea that she could be so cold towards a person, she is always so wonderful with her students and the others who ask her for help. Even the fact that most of her students are just a few years younger than she is seems to bother her."

            "She doesn't notice their ages just their personalities, strengths and weaknesses. Within weeks of school starting she knew what each student would be best at and knowing that she assigns a majority of the work depending upon the student's strengths. It creates a great deal more work for her, but she doesn't seem to mind. It amazes me how much the students enjoy her class. Even the sixth and seventh year Slytherines admire her and want to learn what she had to teach. How about you Remus, what do you think of her?"

            "I'm sorry what did you say Severus?"

            "I asked what you thought of Kalila."

            "Oh, I think she is a wonderful teacher and a nice person. glances at his watch I had no idea that is was getting so late, I had best be going to see of any students are waiting for me. Thank you for this afternoon Herimone I enjoyed exchanging stories with you and Kalila a great deal. Good night to you both."

            Standing Remus snagged a roll from the basket on the table and walked out into the corridor. Having both watched Remus walk out of the kitchen Severus and Herimone turned to look at each other.

            "What do you think Miss Granger is there something odd about the way Remus and Kalila act around each other?"

            "No odder than the way you used to act around me. How long did it take the two of us to find some common ground on which to start first a friendship and then a romantic relationship? Maybe they are attracted to each other, but have yet to find their common ground. And if you call me Miss Granger again Severus I am liable to strangle you or to shock the House Elves by braining you with one of the frying pans."

            "chuckles As you wish Herimone. Now then, would you care to join me for a walk around the gardens?"

            "You know I would. smiles And we have plenty of time before we have to go looking for students out after curfew. stands Who would have thought when I first started here at Hogworts or even seven years ago at graduation that we would grow so close and all because of this war. It is unbelievable, in a way, that of all the people you could have worked with on the project you chose me."

            "For forcing us together I could almost thank Voldemort, but I think I shall refrain on the grounds that it would have a negative effect on my health. stands After you Mi Lady."

            Meanwhile Remus was wandering the corridors trying to figure out his feelings for Kalila. He liked her, respected her, but did he feel more for her? As he wandered he didn't keep track of where he was going and ended up in the corridor housing his room and Kalila's room. Unsure of what to do Remus allowed his instincts to lead him. Before he knew it he was knocking on Kalila's door. While he waited he assured himself that he was just there to check on her to make sure that Rafael hadn't upset her too badly. When the door opened he found Cian behind it not Kalila.

            "Is Kalila ok? I came to make sure that Rafael hadn't upset her too badly."

            "_She was alright when she left to speak with the headmaster Dumbledore. At least she seemed to be all right when I got here, nothing was broken. But I didn't have a chance to speak with her, she was walking out as I came in._"

            "Cian can you tell me something, can you tell me why you dislike Rafael and Arturo?"

            "_Sigh This could take a while, you might want to sit down. I guess you could say this all started the day I followed Kalila home, she was about six at the time. Fae was surprised when I walked in behind Kalila, but took it all in stride. Rafael on the other hand yelled and criticized Kalila for having an "over active" imagination and bringing home a dangerous wild animal in her imaginative delusion. She was only six years old but she was very powerful, she barely avoided blasting him in her distress. She had amazing control for one so young but not even that was good enough for him. At the last moment Arturo walked into the room and through up a shield just as Kalila managed to pull the power back inside herself. The moment Kalila had control again Arturo yelled at her till she broke down in tears and then Rafael joined in. I didn't understand what was happening at the time so I tried to aid her. The moment I moved Rafael pointed his wand at me and cast some sort of curse on me, it would have gone on but Fae walked in at that moment and made Rafael stop. Kalila ran to her sobbing but Fae wouldn't believe her, she automatically believed Rafael and Arturo about what had happened, that Rafael had reminded her it was time for lessons and enraged she had attacked him with Arturo walking in at the right time to protect his step father, and it was left at that. Worried about Kalila I stayed as close to her as I could over the following two years, following her as she ran free where she wanted and teaching her what I could. Then came the day that Fae took her to face the Death Eaters after Voldemort had breached the Isles outer wards. They left Rafael and Arturo in the city in case further wards fell and they along with others all over the Isles went out searching. We found them, half a dozen death eaters on the beach ready for a fight. Fae marched in leaving Kalila and I behind to prevent them from going any farther. She would have been fine, but right then Rafael showed up and distracted Fae for and instant, just long enough for one of the death eaters to catch her with a killing curse. From that moment he was useless, it was Kalila who had to defeat the death eaters. An eight year old had to take on six grown men with far more training than she. Rafael stayed around about a month after that and then he and Arturo left for places unknown in the wizarding world. But the damage had been done; both of them had convinced Kalila that it was her fault that her mother had died and that it would have been better if she had died. So she ran, she ran to her mother's friend in Ireland, whom she called Auntie Annie, and there she stayed for eight years. Neither Rafael nor Arturo tried to contact her until they found out that she had become an Auror. For that alone I could hate them, Kalila didn't deserve to have her sense of self shattered by them. sigh But unfortunately there is a bit more. When Rafael found out that Kalila had become and Auror he paid her a visit. It started out just fine; he gave her a new wand and a set of protection-charmed robes. From there things went downhill. Kalila's Aunt Naomi offered him a drink, he accepted and while she was out of the room getting it he proceeded to destroy Kalila's self-esteem again in a matter of moments. When she went to Arturo for the comfort a big brother is supposed to give he only added to the damage. She left the Isles that day and now will only go back when the council calls her. Despite what Rafael and Arturo may say the people do not doubt Kalila, even in they did it wouldn't matter the "Queen" of the Isles is just a figure head, it is the council who truly rules._"

            "shocked The war changed Rafael far greater than I had thought. He is almost nothing like the person who was my friend in school."

            "War changes everyone, rarely for the better. Good people see too much and try to change to justify what they have seen or to block it out. Some survive and change little, others change beyond the point of recognition."

            "_Kalila!_"

            "Maybe my father was different when you knew him and maybe he is different now, I cannot say. All I know is that it will soon be time to find out how much of the old Rafael is left."

            "_Kalila what is going on? What is wrong?_"

            With a sigh Kalila sank into the armchair across from Remus, hooking her legs over the edge.

            "Nothing is wrong exactly, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen soon. It's why I went to speak with the Headmaster. tapping her finger on the chair edge I just wish I could figure out what my instincts are trying to tell me, hopefully it will hit me soon enough." 

            "_Kalila what did Dumbledore say?_"

            "Nothing much, but he did help me see what I can do about my father and Arturo, other than charming them both mute and putting them in the middle of the ocean on a small raft that is. I finally have to grow up when it comes to them."

            "Now why do I have a feeling that you are making this sound easier than it is going to be?"

            "Because I have twelve years of resentment and worse to get over and maybe I'll get lucky and it will be easier than I think it will. Speaking of easier I have something that should help you with your transformation."

            With a slight twitch of her fingers Kalila called to her a larger bottle of blue green glass. Which she then gave to Remus after checking the label.

            "A pinch of that is the Wolfsbane potion and the transformation won't hurt. I already checked, it won't disrupt the potion in any way."

            "Thank you, but how did you know? I never told you about my condition."

            "I knew when I met you. I can sense it, shrugs I can't think of any other way to explain it. Just as I know where a Pixie or Leprechaun or other magical being is near. I guess I've always been able to do it, since it is what lead me to Cian."

            "It must be amazing to have an ability like that."

            "Amazing yes, but often scary. Not all-magical creature want to be found. For every creature that will let you near there are three that won't. Cian used to have to haul me out of situations that could have easily gotten me killed."

            "Sounds like the two of you had many adventures."

            "We did, not all of them good, that maybe why I never got along with Arturo and my Father, I was always off with Cian and never had a need to go on adventure with them."

            "_Kalila you are not to blame for the mistakes they've made. You were a child, it is their own fault that they didn't have the time for you._"

            "Maybe. Remus you were close friends with my father right? Can you tell me what he was like when you were in school?"

            And so Remus told Kalila every story of every escapade that Rafael had gotten into in the time he had know him. He told her about the man she had never known until the clock upon her mantle chimed twelve and it became difficult to talk around yawns, only then did they day good night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note - I would love any feedback I can get, so PLEASE review or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. Thanks. =)Okay, as you read know this…I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't ever had a serious relationship with a guy, normally with my stories (the ones that are original) the guys get ripped to shreds because I haven't had all that great of experiences with the males of the species…Beyond that there is some stuff that I might have to explain better later…if so let me know so I know. Hope you like this._

# Chapter 9

Morning came too soon for Kalila, as much as she wanted to hide from the sun shining through the windows, she knew that she could not. It was Halloween and she had agreed to help with decorations. Sighing she got up, showered and dressed in jeans and a light weight sweater, leaving her hair to cascade down to the bottom of her back, to dry. As she finished she heard Cian open the door for someone, so she hurried to slip on a pair of heeled clogs. Walking into the living room she found Cian and Remus talking softly, they noticed her entrance though.

"_You're up early, after last night I would have thought you would sleep longer. Breakfast is at least a few hours away._"

"I promised Dumbledore that I would help put up the Great Hall's decorations. He wants me to put up some illusions around the castle. Not sure what he wants though, the simpler the illusion the less draining so maybe it will be pumpkins and such."

"_Be careful Kalila, don't over tax yourself just for decorations._"

"I will. Speaking of being up early, why are the two of you up so early? I don't think either of you was drafted to decorate."

"shrug I couldn't sleep, my mind doesn't understand that I can sleep in on weekends. As for decorating, perhaps I'll join you and see if my help is needed. What about you Cian?"

"_I am going back to bed, otherwise I might bite some poor first year tonight for being in the wrong place at the wrong time._"

"laughs You're cranky Cian."

"sarcastic _So glad you've noticed, now would you mind leaving so I can go back to the wonderful dreams that were tormenting me._"

"As the cranky one wishes."

The Great Hall was a mess when Kalila and Remus walked in. House Elves, Professors and a handful of Seventh years were working at a frantic pace to decorate the Great Hall before Breakfast. Dumbledore soon spotted them and put them to work decorating, Remus carving and levitating pumpkins and Kalila creating shadow creatures upon the walls that looked as if they would throw off their shadow cloaks and walk off the walls at any moment. By the time Breakfast rolled around Kalila was ready to drop from exhaustion and the only thing stopping her was the fact that students had begun to ender the Great Hall for Breakfast. As she sank into her seat at the high table Kalila was surrounded by concerned faces: Cian, Remus, Severus, Herimone, Dumbledore and Madams Pomfrey and Black.

"_Kalila! I though you said that you would be careful! That you would do something easy! Why are you so drained, shadow creatures have never had this effect before._"

"I don't know Cian, I thought I would be fine creating shadow creatures. I guess I forgot that this wasn't the Isles and that the elemental flows here are different and ummm…slightly harder to grasp."

"_I would think that something of that nature would always be foremost in your thoughts._"

"I know, I know. You forget that I've been spoiled by living in Ireland, which is pretty close to the Isles, magically."

"_So?_"

"Oh never mind! I'll be fine after some food and sleep anyway."

"_You had better be or else I may just have to go visit Annie and drag her here. You are not the only one who can teach._"

"If you even try Cian don't be surprised if you find yourself someplace where magic doesn't work and no one looks to closely at the canine forms about them. Someplace cold as well."

"_You wouldn't dare!_"

"Wouldn't I? Now may I eat my breakfast?"

Casting worried looks between themselves they left Kalila alone with her breakfast.

"Headmaster is there naught we can do to help her? Order her to the hospital wing?"

"That won't work Poppy, she'll just ignore it. sigh I don't know what to do, I had no idea that something that seems so simple could drain her to that extent."

"_She didn't either. There is nothing we can do to prevent her from exhausting herself like this. Elemental magic is hard no matter where you are; it's just easier in the place where you learn. Because most people here have no idea how to use the elemental or wandless magic the "elemental flows" are harder to control. Magical flows are all somewhat hard to control, more so if you are unfamiliar with them or they haven't been used in some time._"

"Then why don't witches and wizards have problems like Kalila is having, more often?"

"_Because your wands tie the magical flows together, together the flows are and easy to handle and there is no strain if you are in an unfamiliar place and trying to use magic. As time goes Kalila will be able to do more with less strain here. It will depend, though on how much she does, the more she does the faster it will become easier._"

"Cian, I am curious what about her time as an Auror, surely she was at a disadvantage if this was happening then as well."

"_She was posted in Ireland, a land that is, at least magical flow wise, extraordinarily close to the Isles. She also tended to use her wand unless forced by a situation not to. This is really the first time she had been truly drained since she left the Isles for the Ministry._"

"Is there anything to be done for her Cian?"

"_Don't expect too much of her for a while Headmaster. More than likely she will be more pleasant after food and a nice nap. She should almost be back to normal by tomorrow morning. In the mean time I suggest we finish our breakfasts and enjoy Kalila's creations, she has always been good at creating things._"

"That is a good suggestion and one I second."

Kalila was oblivious to the worried glances she was getting from her fellow staff members, instead the majority of her concentration was focused on staying awake long enough to finish her breakfast and get to bed. As breakfast came to a close and the students emptied out of the Great Hall Kalila found that she had greatly over estimated how much strength she had, she had though she could get back to her rooms but now she was finding that she could barely stand.

"_Kalila!_"

"Ummm…help…didn't…think…I was…this…drained…"

"_Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, someone help! Kalila can barely stand, she is beyond drained…Dang it Kalila you should know better!_"

"Sorry…forgot…"

Just as Kalila would have collapsed Remus caught her and lifted her into his arms. When she looked down, upon her face she saw she was unconscious and he was struck by the innocence in her face, it touched something deep inside him.

"Where should I take her Cian, the hospital wing or to her rooms?"

"The hospital wind surely, as she is in need of medical attention."

"_No, her rooms. While you get her settled I'll get her Aunts._"

"And how will they be able to help if I, a trained Mediwitch cannot?"

"_It's not that you cannot help, just that they can help her better. I had no idea she was this far-gone, she's always managed before. Naomi and Annie have both gone through this before and so have a perspective that we do not. Remus get her settled, I'll be back soon._"

"Be…careful…Cian…the Isles…have…become…dangerous…"

With a nod of his head Cian was gone, a tiny pop sound marking his disappearance. Stunned staff members paid little attention to Remus as he carried Kalila out of the Great Hall and towards her rooms. Only when he reached her door did Remus realize that he didn't know how to get in. He need not have worried; the Phoenix guarding her door opened the door as soon as it saw Kalila limp in Remus' arms, with a squawk of concern. Once inside Remus was faced with another dilemma, how to find her bedroom. Dumbledore rescued him then, with his knowledge of all the rooms in Hogworts. Entering Kalila's bedroom was like entering a room in an exotic land. The walls were a midnight blue with sky blue trim that flowed upward to form the background for the clouds pained upon the ceiling in silver. Painted in gold upon the walls were suns, moons and stars. There was a window seat flanked on either side by floor to ceiling picture windows, reaching from a half foot to either side of the window seat to a half-foot from the connecting walls. The windows themselves had long drapes of Forest green, while the window seat's cushion was gold with midnight blue and silver throw pillows scattered upon it. Set into the wall across from the windows and next to the door was a fireplace, to one side of which sat an oversized green chair and small cherry wood table. Against the wall to the right of the door was a large cherry wood four-post bed, the canopy was green as well as the curtains; flanking it on either side were two more cherry wood tables, matching the one by the fireplace, holding books and odds and ends. (**_Note- just thought it sounded like a cool room as it floated in my head and I wanted a major contrast to her living room, which is stark and white._**) As Remus moved from the door towards the bed he noticed on other thing, scattered over the stone floor were area rugs in the colors of the room: midnight blue, sky blue, gold, silver and forest green. Remus had set Kalila down and was just covering her up when Cian returned, two middle age ladies in tow.

"_You're just now getting here? I guess I was quicker than I thought._"

"Inflate your ego later Cian, now tell me what is wrong with my niece and why you wanted us both here."

"_She is somewhere beyond drained, she created a hall full of shadow illusions a few hours ago, but even with some problems with the magical flows she should not be like this. She has never been like this, not even after the trails. It is as if something has or is draining her. I was hoping you would know what is wrong Naomi and be able to help her; and I was hoping that you Annie would be able to assist Naomi and take over Kalila's classes for the time being._"

Cian why do you want me teaching? The only person I have ever taught anything to is Kalila. And anyways how would I even know what to teach?"

"_Because you will treat the students the same way Kalila does, as individuals, not as mindless robots or masses just here to absorb what they can before being thrust out into the world. As for what you would teach that isn't a worry, Kalila just got her lesson plans done for each student and at the moment I believe she has assigned a project that should take a few classes to complete so all you would have to do is supervise and help where you can. I hope though that she will be able to teach on the morrow._"

"She won't be, she wasn't able to pull herself out of the flows completely and they're draining her. But I don't understand how she could get stuck like this."

"…something…is wrong…in the…Isles…the wards…they…fell…"

Speaking exhausted Kalila again and she lapsed back into an unconscious state, oblivious to the worried and desperate looks upon the faces of those who surrounded her.

"Cian what does she mean the wards fell, how can she tell at this distance? And what would that have to do with her current condition?"

"_Remus, the wards upon the Isles were put up by the First Queen, after the magical war. Each Queen after had added something to them, making them her own, insuring that they would be alerted to the slightest change in them. When Fae died the energy her death created fed back into the wards repairing and strengthening them; people have said that the wards are the past Queens watching over the Isles and protecting their people and in a way it is true. If one of the wards fell while Kalila was wrestling with the magical flows it would trap her with the magical backlash. If it fell after she was already tired the backlash would have drained her the moment she reached out to fix it. The wards have been up so long it is almost as if they are thinking entities; as a hatchling bird would take food from its parent, the wards take the magical energies of the Queens to remain intact._"

"Cian that is all good in theory, but we would know if one of the wards had fallen, the Queens are not the only ones to invest power in the wards."

"growl _Four years ago Kalila put a great deal of power into creating a new set of wards. She never bothered to mention them to the Sisterhood and Brotherhood or council because she didn't wasn't ANYONE messing with them. I knew and the Hell Hounds knew because it was we who showed her the technique for one of the wards. She put up a set of four different; interlacing wards that fluctuated so you never knew which of the four was up at any one time. If one of the four dropped only she would feel it and since she was the only one to invest power in them she would be the only one to suffer the magical backlash of it falling. The shock of just one would be horrendous; the shock would be far greater if all four were to fall._"

Just as Cian finished there was a loud crack and another canine form appeared in the room, though smaller in stature the new arrival was just as impressive. With a whitish, goldish coat and flame patterns in a dark cinnamon color the unknown Hell Hound made quite an impression on those in the room.

"**Lord Cian, the shifting wards have all dropped, all four of them Sir. The elders want to know what you wish us to do.**"

"sigh_You're sure Isolda that all four fell?_" At her nod he continued. "_Is it known why they fell? They were fine before I left._"

"weary sigh **They Dark Lord attacked, aiming right at them and pounded until they fell. If Kalila hadn't put them up the Isles would likely be fight a long and bloody battle right now.**"

"_Tell the elders to do what they can about throwing up another ward or two and to inform the Ruling Priest and Priestess and the council, but tell them that Kalila's out for now, till we can figure out how to help her._"

"**All right, and Cian, Mother says to be careful. The Dark Lord attacked with no warning and as soon as the wards fell he retreated.**"

"_Let me know if anything else happens. Tell Mother that I will be as careful as I can be, and Sis, be careful yourself._"

A nod and a crack later she was gone. Having answered one question, but leaving many more behind unanswered.

"Well now that we know what's wrong, we just have to figure out how to help Kalila."

"_A small amount of her power was always fed to the wards, when they were attacked they would have drained all the power they could from Kalila in order to try to stay up, one probably still is. She had one ward that was made to collapse right before the point of destruction and then stay down until she poured enough magic back into it for it to set it back up. That is probably what trapped her in the flows, she might have been trying to get it back up, and it is still probably draining her. The rest is more than likely the shock from the backlash of three wards being destroyed one after the other. Is there anything you can do Naomi if that is what is going on?_"

"Not unless we sever her link with the ward and even then all that can be done is treat her for the shock of the wards being destroyed and exhaustion."

"_What happens if we sever the link?_"

"Further shock, possibly to the point of death. Cian if I knew a way to help her I wouldn't hesitate, but with her nothing as it should be, no one in our history has ever had the power or ability to create a set of wards like she did, normally it take a group of those who are the most powerful to create one standard ward and she created a set of four shifting wards alone."

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light within the room, once the stars and spots had faded from everyone's vision they found Kalila's eyes open.   
"Cian, the shifting set of four fell, I lost the collapsible one as well."

"_Kalila what is going on? A moment ago you were unconscious and on death's front step, and now you are seemingly fine._"

"Mother happened, either that or I was dreaming. All I really remember is getting yelled at for being so stupid as to get stuck in the flows for the sake of one ward. Next thing I know the tie binding me to the ward in gone and I am waking up. Still tired though and rather drained."

"Well thank heavens you're back with us Kalila, we've been rather worried."

"Auntie Annie, Aunt Naomi? Why are you here?"

"_I brought them after you collapsed totally drained after breakfast. Your best friend collapsing for no known reason had been know to cause some panic._"

"I'm sorry Cian, I started feeling drained as breakfast went on. It wasn't until I stood that I realized it was the wards draining me and not exhaustion from decorating. The wards themselves didn't fall until Remus was bring my here."

"_If those wards go back up and I mean IF, you need to share the burden with someone else and you won't be able to link yourself to the wards. Also if you ever put me through this hell again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself._"

"If this ever happens again I'll likely be dead. I was given another chance, but you only get to cheat death so many times. Now can I get some real rest? I really don't have enough energy for this, especially since the council has begun calling."

"swearing _I though they would believe Isolda, but I guess that would be asking too much._"

"Don't blame them Cian, your kind aren't seen enough for people to always know them as Hell Hounds and not mistake them for pranksters. It's safe to leave Kalila so I'll go and yell at them. You coming Annie?"

"No, I think I will stay with Kalila for a bit, she won't be up to doing much for a while."

"Very well then."

And them Naomi was gone leaving behind two slightly disgruntled Hogworts staff members.

"I wish they wouldn't do that, it makes all of the wards upon Hogworts seem like hog wash."

"Not hog wash, just ineffective against us. We travel just a bit differently than wizards and witches, your apperation and dissapperation wards don't work against up because of that. While I am here I'll try to figure something out to prevent my kind form appearing the way we do, or at least to warn you when we do."

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Annie, Kalila's aunt, and now the question would be who are you?"

Before Remus could reply Dumbledore stepped in front of him and faced Annie.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogworts. Your help with the wards would be greatly appreciated. If I did not know that the people of the Isles preferred to avoid the wizarding world at almost any cost I would have to be far more worried about this than I am. But perhaps we should leave Kalila to get some rest, despite her seeming recovery I doubt she is up to listening to us acquaint ourselves. Are you coming Remus?"

"In a moment or two Albus."

"Very well, how about a tour of Hogworts Annie? There is quite a lot of history here…voice fading to nothing"

Remus' eyes didn't leave Kalila's face as Albus and Annie left. As his gaze locked with hers he could only hope that the eyes were truly the windows to the soul for he could not, yet, express what he felt in words. Sighing softly Kalila held out her hand and smile when Remus took it. She made to speak but he laid a finger upon her lips afraid that speech would banish the feelings that held them both. Understanding Kalila gave his hand a squeeze, her eyes pleading with him to stay, a wish she reaffirmed by tugging down to sit upon the bed next to her. They remained that way, their hands connected, after Kalila fell into a peaceful sleep, after the sun set and even after Remus drifted into sleep's embrace. Both peaceful in sleep and each connected to the other through their clasped hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note – Is anyone still reading this? I am just asking because I have been getting no feedback at all, since I lowered the rating. If you are reading this can you PLEASE let me know if you like it or if you hate it or what ever. If you weren't reviewing cause I had the anonymous review off, I fixed that… Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I hope you still like the story. Remember I would love any and I stress any feedback I can get, either a review here or email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com _

_Thanks. _

Chapter 10 

            The sun pouring in the bedroom window the next morning woke Remus. He woke slowly, enjoying the feel of waking with Kalila in his arms. At some point during the night, after they had both slept, he had let go of her hand and gathered her into his arms. The feelings it gave him surprised Remus, with Kalila in his arms he felt content, happy and though he hesitated to admit it, it made him feel complete. As he traced the features of her face with one hand he battled with himself over his feelings for her. He had no problems admitting that he admired her, she was smart and beautiful and extraordinarily talented, but admitting that she cared for her was harder. He was Forty-Four and she was twenty, that right there worried him, add on the fact that her father was a friend and only three years older than himself and the answer should have been enough to kill whatever was between them, but it wasn't. As Remus looked down upon her face he sighed, realizing that he loved the young woman beside him. His sigh woke Kalila, who smiled upon seeing him.

            "_Since I know you're both awake, might I suggest some breakfast?_"

            "Cian do you enjoy ruining my mornings? Is it fun, a hobby?"

            "_At the moment neither, I am under the strictest of orders to see that you eat upon waking. Your Aunt left something for you and Remus. She swears that it is food, but it doesn't look like it. I hope for your sakes it tastes far better than it looks._"

            "Ugh…you let her cook? Any possibility of breakfast from the house elves, no offense to Aunt Annie but even your cooking is better."

            "_Humph…_"

            "May I ask what we are being subjected to?"

            "I don't know, but if she cooked it, I can't vouch for it being edible."

            "_Yuck! Hang on I'll go down and get food from the House Elves. You're right by the way my cooking is better. What do you both want?_"

            "Hmmm…a three egg bacon and cheese omelet with banana bread and milk, of and a bowl of peaches please. What about you Remus?"

            "Bacon, eggs and coffee for me please Cian."

            "_I'll be back in a bit, meanwhile why don't you two get cleaned up and changed? Think you can manage that Kalila?_"

            "As long as no magic is involved I'm up for just about anything. Definitely no shifting to fly or run though."

            "_It's not as if you do that very often anymore anyway. I remember when you first learned, you used to play with the younger of the pack members._"

            "Those where the best of days. Now get ye gone, I'm hungry."

            "_As her Majesty wishes._"

            The shutting of the door heralded the announcement that Cian was gone but opened the way for a slightly strained silence between Kalila and Remus. When he looked as if he was going to speak, Kalila mirrored his gesture of the night before, placing her finger on his lips to stop him; instead she spoke.

            "Cian is right, we both need to change and eat. After that we'll talk."

            "Alright. Will you be okay while I run to my rooms to shower and change?"

            "I'll be fine. Now go, the sooner you're back the sooner we can eat."

            Remus seemed to take her words to heart for he was quickly up an moving towards the door, with one last glance at Kalila he was out the door and moving through the main door and into the corridor beyond. Leaving Kalila to her thoughts as she gathered up a change of clothes and a couple of towels. Reaching out mentally she felt for the mind that was Cian's.

            "Cian?"

            "_Yes?_"

            "I think I am about to complicate things, I think or know rather that I growing to care about someone a great deal."

            "snort _I hope so. You need someone in your life Kalila. Am I to presume you are falling for Remus Lupin?_"

            "Yes"

            "_Well go, you two deserve the joy you can bring to one another._"

            "You really mean that Cian? You don't think there will be problems born of this, because of the age difference?"

            "_The only problems the two of you have will be of your own making. Now finish your shower. Remus will likely be back before I and you shall have to get the door. _sigh_ It's a good thing all the students are in class, this tray is heavy._"

            "Oh no, class. I had completely forgotten that today was Monday. Oh dear, I wonder if Remus knows. I have someone to cover for me, but he doesn't."

            "_Quit worrying, I talked to Dumbledore this morning and he said he would find someone to cover Remus' classes. Now quit worrying and get dressed, else you will have to answer the door in a towel._"

            With a shriek Kalila did just that, putting on wash softened jean, a cream colored turtleneck under a faded fleece zip sweater and a pair of warm and fuzzy slippers. She was finished just in time to open the door for a damp haired Remus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note –First I would like to say sorry for not getting this written sooner, but with possible carpel tunnel in my wrist and 3 upcoming AP tests it is kinda hard to get anything done.  I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and all those who have continued to read this story even when I am cranky in the author's note. I really appreciate everyone's opinions and I promise to keep writing this until it ends. On another note since I did list Herimone as a main character I am going to try and make her more a part of the story, I am warning readers though it will probably end up causing a slight split in the story with each couple getting their own chapters till I get the story integrated. Oh and the different styles such as italics and the bold typing are to show that a hell hound is speaking, Italics means Cian, bold means his sister and both means their mother, if I have more hell hounds I will try to find a better way to show this.  As always I love feedback either in the form of a review or in the form of an email, feel free to email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com and Thanks again. =)_

Chapter 11 

            Breakfast was a jolly affair for Kalila, Remus and Cian, jokes were traded and stories told over delicious plates of food prepared by the House Elves. Kalila felt better with each bite she took. As the last bite was taken the soreness of abdominal muscles was taken note of, the price of so many jokes. The morning slipped quickly towards noon as Remus and Kalila sat before the fire and talked, growing to know each other ever better. Finding many similar interests and shared views. As they were getting ready to go down to the Great Hall for lunch Akina became preoccupied and agitated, the suddenly she just disappeared leaving behind a gaping Remus and Cian. 

            "_Drat! The council must have been hounding her or something has happened in the Isles. Come with me, I need to speak with the Headmaster and Annie and then I believe our help will be needed in the Isles._"

            Following Cian towards Dumbledore's office, Remus had to wonder why Cian wanted his help.

            "_Remus you are the DADA teacher at one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry, you have survived one war with Voldemort and are an active participant in the second and Kalila trust you, a rare thing indeed. If it is serious enough Kalila will most likely call upon the Aurors for help, but that will most likely only happen if the Isles are at the point of being overwhelmed. With you there not only will I know that the person you stands beside me can fight, but also that they won't have the impaired judgment that Kalila and I often exhibit._"

By this time they had reached Dumbledore's office and had passed by the Gargoyle and were soon standing before Dumbledore.

            "_Headmaster something has come up that called Kalila away. Either the council was hounding her or something has happened in the Isles. I will speak with Annie shortly to she if she know what is going on but I feel that I am going to need to borrow Remus for a bit to see what had happened._"

            "Of course. Do you wish for me to send for a group of Aurors to accompany you?"

            "_No, we should be fine for now and if there is a need I will make sure that someone whether it be Remus, Kalila or myself, sends for them._"

            "Very well then. I believe Annie will be in the Great Hall shortly. Will you be able to take Remus with you to the Isles? Fae once mentioned it is hard for outsiders to get in."

            "_Yes, don't worry about that, they won't hinder me. If we haven't returned or sent word by sunset the you shall know that something is wrong._"

            Bowing as much as his canine form would allow Cian then turned and hurried towards the Great Hall to catch Annie.

            "_Annie! Have you felt a disturbance in the Isles or a call from the council?_"

            "No, but then I wouldn't. I am not very connected to the Isles, I have no power in the wards and I am not on the council."

            "_growls Today was shaping up to be a good day. Thank you Annie._" Then turning to Remus, "_Hold on to me, what ever you fell do not let go._"

            Nodding Remus knelt next to Cian and locked his arms round Cian's middle. Closing his eyes and pressing his face into Cian's soft pelt Remus was hit by a fierce wind that was intent on tearing him away from Cian. As the wind continued to rage he was assaulted by a bone deep cold, just as Remus was sure that he would freeze to death or be torn off by the wind they stopped abruptly and instead he felt the sun upon his back. Lifting his head Remus stared at the surroundings, instead of the stonewalls of Hogworts he saw a water fountain and a garden full of flowers. Letting go of Cian, Remus got shakily to his feet for a better look. 

            "_Follow me Remus, the first place we need to check is the Council Hall and if she is not there then palace and school._"

            Cian started of in the direction opposite the way Remus had been facing, leaving him to follow or be left behind. As they walked along the brick path Remus' head was constantly in motion as he looked at everything around him from the neatly kept flowerbeds to the buildings beyond. All to soon, it seemed, they came upon a great stone building with Massive wooded doors. On each side of the doors stood guards armed with sheathed swords and spears, as they approached the guards stepped up to block their way.

            "Halt! No one may enter while the council is in session."

            "_Then I am no one for I am going to intrude. Move aside or be moved, it is you choice._"

            "We cannot allow you to enter. By decree of the Lords no one may enter unless baring a pass or escorted by one of the Lords themselves."

            "_Really? I'll have to inform the Queen, this will assuredly displease her after she decreed all except the most serious of sessions to be open to all. Now move aside, I have business with the council._"

            Without warning the guards were moved aside and held there as the doors opened inward.

            "_Coming?_"

            As Cian walked inside Remus followed and the doors shut behind him. Remus followed Cian down a corridor to another set of regal double wood doors, again flanked by armed guards.

            "You cannot disturb the Lords within, the council is in session."

            "_Is it a secret matter which they are discussing or one which would fall under the category as being declared open to all by the Queen?_"

            "That is non of your business and irrelevant. Hell Hounds and other magical beings are forbidden from setting foot before the council."

            "_Well that is new. Now move or be moved, the sneer Lords shall have to deal with their displeasure._"

            "We will not."

            Just as before the guards were moved aside and the doors opened inward, into a large high ceiling chamber filled with men in the fashion of nobility in loud debate. As Remus followed behind Cian the debate halted abruptly.

            "_I have business to set before the Queen and council. Where is the Queen? It must be she who hears it first._"

            "voice full of contempt And who are you to demand such a thing? You are nothing more that a beast and not fit to grace such company."

            "_growling I have more right than you so called lords do. I am Cian, Lord of the Hell Hounds and above your right to question. Now tell me where the Queen is!_"

            "You are nothing more than an animal. And you sir, who are you to follow this animal?"

            "I am Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whom an I speaking to?"

            "I am Lord Hiram Mayfield, head of this council. State the business that brings you to disturb this council."

            "It is a delicate matter that must be put before the Queen first. We were told to we could find her here."

            "All business must go through the council first, surely you must understand?"

            "_Enough! Where is Kalila?_"

            "It is no business of yours where the Queen is you Mutt!"

            "ENOUGH! Both of you! Cian calm down I'm standing right here. As for you Lord Mayfield you had best get out of my sight! My views on this subject as well as on who may or may not present business and to whom they may present it are well known. The Hell Hounds are our allies in this fight to survive and every last one of you in this chamber need to learn to put aside your preformed opinions and learn to work together with those you don't necessarily like. If you don't the Isles are doomed to fall to Voldemort. Take that to heart Gentlemen for it will happen. Now all of you are dismissed, this council session is over and gentlemen of the council I highly suggest you try to follow my dictates, the next time you don't could be the last time."

            Slowly showing their contempt for their Queen the council of Lords filed out of the chamber leaving behind Remus, Cian, Kalila and the two Hell Hounds flanking her: Isolda and an unknown Hell Hound.

            "_startled Mother?_"

            "**_dryly Who did you expect, the Queen of the Fairies?_**"

            "_But…but…you never leave our lands…_"

            "**_How would you know? You have been alive a fraction of the time that I have. Besides after yesterday and this morning I saw no sense in our kind hiding when we are of better use fighting. As for why Isolda and I are here at this moment shrug like movement Kalila requested our presence._**"

            "Perhaps a better question would be, why are you here Cian?"

            "_Because I worry when my friend and Queen disappears without a word! So here I am thinking you are in need of help and dragging Remus with me only for it to appear that you need no help and vanished for no important reason!_"

            "**_Cian!_**"

            "What did you want me to do Cian stop and say, "Sorry, but the wards round the Isles are flickering and losing power, some dropping so I need to pop over and see if any one is killing the priests and priestess'?" There wasn't time the energy loss was too great and too many of the wards were losing power and falling! sigh As it was I was to late, the ruling priest and priestess are dead as well as a least a dozen of each order."

            "_Then you should not be here, for that means you are in danger here as well!_"

            "**Cian do you believe Mother and I to be inadequate to the task of protecting Kalila?**"

            "_No it's just…_"

            "**_It is just she has been is his care for son long that he finds it hard to entrust her to anyone else's care. But then on this he has a point, Kalila, it is dangerous for you to be here. There is a Dark Assassin loose._**"

            "grimly I know, and it is one of our own. An outsider could have never gotten close enough to kill the ruling priest and priestess. This isn't the place to talk of such matters though, the wall of this room have both eyes and ears."

            Taking their cue from Kalila they followed her out of one of the council chambers many smaller doors and down many long corridors in silence. The corridors became less and less formal the longer they walked, when they finally stopped before a door the corridor around them was a startlingly white and lined with flowers. The room beyond the door was a pale green and filled with light from the many windows, everyone was motioned towards the large white cushions upon the floor, arranged around a low wood table. Upon taking a seat Remus was surprised at how comfortable the pillows were. A bright golden light filled the room when Kalila snapped her fingers, only then did she sink to sit upon a cushion, looking happily at the food that had appeared upon the table.

            "_You know you should be more careful of your magic use, even here, after the events of yesterday._"

            "shrug I know, but magic isn't as tiring here for me. Now am I the only one who is hungry."

            Stomachs round the table chose that moment to growl getting smiles out of all, though the Hell Hound's smiles were odd looking. The all began eating with a vengeance, dishes of chicken, beef, rice, apples, peaches, banana bread and corn diminishing quickly. Remus and Kalila had to dish up the food for the Hell Hounds, but before long the five of them had managed to polish off every last bit of food upon the table. A wave of Kalila's hand and the empty dishes were gone. 

            "_Kalila!_"

            "I know, I know, but you're going to have to deal with it for the moment since I have one more thing I need to take care of right now."

            "_Kalila don't you dare! We can do it just as well as you!_"

            "sigh then go ahead."

            Rising to their feet the three Hell Hounds faced each other and was each surrounded by a colored mist; Cian in green, Isolda in purple and Nadia in blue. Before long all three sat down and the mist faded.

            "Well?"

            "**No one is watching or listening or even around for that matter. It is safe as far as magic can tell.**"

            "Now that it's safe would one of you like to explain what is going on?"

            "This morning the wards around the Isles were flickering, I thought nothing about it until three dropped in a row, then I worried, as a large amount of the wards kept flickering I knew something was wrong so I teleported here. When I got here I found six wards down, a half dozen close to falling, the ruling priest and priestess dead and dozens more of each order dead. It's not hard to tell the work of an assassin from an accident or chance if you know what you are looking for and even easier to see the work of a dark assassin. It is almost impossible for a Dark Assassin to have come from anywhere but here, and there has to be more than one. The wards against the dark are too strong even with so many weak and falling. Yet how one has hidden amongst us for so long, boggles the mind."

            "What do you mean?"

            "**_Those who follow the ways of the dark have an aura that reflects that to some degree. The further immersed in the ways of the dark, the deeper the shade of their aura. Time lightens it, but only if they have had no contact anything dark._**" 

            "_For this person or people to have remained hidden all this time, this would have had to have been their first dark act ever or in a great while._"

            "I still don't understand, what would the shade of their aura have mattered since only you the Hell Hounds can see them?"

            "Anyone who has ever passes the trials of the orders can see them. quietly whether you wish it or not. The more powerful your initial trial, the more you are forced to see."

            With a sudden movement Kalila was on her feet and walking to stand beside the glass leading out into a small walled garden.

            "One can only see so much before one doubts one's sanity and the worthiness of the world. When it is almost impossible to see the good through all of the bad you lose hope. To be given glimpses of what's to come and not given an idea of what to do to prevent what will happen is maddening. The question of why I dislike my father had been asked and the answer lies within what I see. I have seen his aura as black when others see it as white and I know of things that might come to be and that I desperately hope do not. I failed those who trusted me, I saw but did not believe and so innocents lost their lives."

            As Kalila stared at the scene beyond the door Remus looked at the three Hell Hounds in shock. Then the sun was eclipsed by a sky full of angry looking purple and black storm clouds and rain began to fall, drenching the earth below. The door opened so softly that no one heard it, as Kalila slipped out into the rain. Upon reaching the Isles she had changed into something a bit more formal that her jeans and her silver top and jewel blue skirt were soon drenched by the cool rain, but she didn't notice. She was too intent on blaming herself for the deaths of so many innocents. She had been given a glimpse, had been warned this would come to be and had done little to stop it, because she hadn't believed. Reacting to her emotional state the torches set around the garden and the candles in the room inside flared to life. 

            In shock and amazement the four stared at Kalila, watching the steam spiral up from where rain drops hit her, and then they saw the ground around her feet, it was black and steaming with ash.

            "shaky voice What is going on with Kalila?"

            "**_very shaky voice The weather and the flames are reflecting her emotional state. I have NEVER seen this much power in one person before! It is radiating off of her in waves of what feels like pure energy! We have to calm her down, otherwise the amount of energy moving through her will greatly harm her._**" 

            Just as Nadia finished speaking a bolt of lightning struck the ground, only inches in front where Kalila stood and was followed by a great boom of thunder that shook the walls in their foundations. Then as suddenly as the storm had appeared, it melted away revealing a flawless blue sky. As the storm died so did the flames. When Kalila turned to walk back inside a look of grim determination had settled upon her face and there was a ruthless gleam in her blue eyes. "I will catch them," is all she said, but her tone left no doubt as of what would happen when she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note –The different styles such as italics and the bold typing are to show that a hell hound is speaking, Italics means Cian, bold means his sister and both means their mother, if I have more hell hounds I will try to find a better way to show this. I am working on writing and typing more, but unfortunately since my AP Statistics grade is now at an all time low (D) I have to pay a bit of attention to that as math is my weak spot.   As always I love feedback either in the form of a review or in the form of an email, feel free to email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com and Thanks again. =) Oh and I did mention that I am not very good at the romance stuff right?_

Chapter 12 

            Since Remus was already in the Isles Kalila took him on a tour of her home, after sending a note to Dumbledore outlining what had happened. She showed him the palace and council buildings and then took him on a horseback tour of the city and surrounding lands. They ended the tour by visiting the Hell Hounds and it amused and touched Remus deep inside as he watched her play with the puppies. For all that he cared greatly for her he was still struggling with himself over whether his feelings were right.

            "**_For all that you are a man there is a form like a wolf about you._**" At Remus' shocked look, Nadia continued, "**_We see far more than we ever let on, as does Kalila. If she did not place her trust in you, neither would we and you would be dead, but she does and so we follow her lead and you retain your life. The concern you feel for her reinforces the confidence we have in her judgment. You fight the beast within not wanting to give an inch in the fight to control your life. Beware of becoming all consumed in the fight, you might need the beast within's full abilities in this war._**"

            "Why are you telling me this? I would think that knowing what I am you would want me to stay as far from Kalila as possible."

            "**_It is for Kalila to choose whether to be around you or not. Just because you were bitten by one of the tainted does not mean you are a terrible person, nor does it make you one of the tainted. All those like you walk a fine line between the good and evil inside, if you'll excuse the cliché, and those who give in to the untamed beast and its evil become the tainted. You have fought this long and will continue to fight until himself comes for you. Kalila also walks a fine line, but between sanity and insanity, she has the ability to be one of the most powerful in magical history, but what she has seen scares her away from her potential._**"

            "What do you mean?"

            "**_Because she is an "Arcane Priestess" as they call her, her trail was the hardest seen since these people came to live upon the Isles. As she mentioned the trails "gift" those who endure them with the ability to see auras, the harder their initial trail the more they can see. Kalila sees more than anyone, even the oldest of my kind. She sees things that we cannot and sigh she sees what might come to be. It is seeing what might come to be that had nearly driven her mad, for rarely can anything she sees be changed._**"

            "She saw what would happen today didn't she?"

            "**_Most likely. It is hard to say what she sees. sigh She is so different from the person she used to be, there are traces but with this war they are few. We see the darkness everywhere so I can but imagine what she must see._**"

            "If she can see if someone has done something evil, surely she can tell who is a death eater and who is not."

            "**_It is hard to tell by just looking at someone's aura, there too many ways that they can be influenced._**"

            "But from what you were saying earlier…"

            "**_sigh It varied what we can do just as it varies how much your kind can do. Kalila is amazing in the amount of power she can harness but that power has left her alone and often doubting her sanity._**"            

            Laughing drew their attention back to Kalila and the pups, she had been over powered and had puppies piled upon her. Seeing her Remus and Nadia joined in the laughter. All to soon it was time for they to return to Hogworts. Instead of appearing inside the walls of Hogworts, as they would normally have, they chose to appear outside the gates to the grounds so that Remus would not have to endure another trip with Cian. They walked back to the doors of Hogworts in the coming darkness of twilight. 

            "Kalila why do you choose to be around me knowing what I am?"

            "Because you are not as you see yourself. Besides why do you want to be around me when you feel something different about me, something that is oft' feels wrong?"

            "I don't know what you mean."

            "Maybe on the surface you don't but deep inside you do. Most beings that meet me feel it. My superiors at the Ministry were always on edge around me, most of my assignments came by special owl currier or by floo. I think that even Dumbledore feels uneasy around me at times."

            "I rather doubt that Kalila, Dumbledore never seems to feel unease. Besides perhaps it is as you said, you are not as you see yourself."

            "No, I see myself clearly and it is not the prettiest of sights. I am powerful, but I am weak; I am contradiction after contradiction. I am warned about what will come to be, but I can do nothing to prevent it from happening. I knew the events of today would happen and tried to prevent it, I strengthened the wards and added security. But just like before it didn't do any good."   

            "What do you mean, just like before? When else did this happen?"

            "It has happened many times but the only other time something of this magnitude happened was when my mother was killed. I knew what would happen on that beach; my mother would die and I would have to fight. I told her, but she didn't believe me and so everything unfolded just as I had foreseen it. Down to the number of Death Eaters."

            "What!"

            "_What!_"

            "No one believed me then as most don't today. Maybe people will believe if only partially soon, if they do, perhaps most of what I have seen won't come to pass. If it does come true then the war is going to take a horrible turn, the death toll will be high and the cost of winning great."

            "_Have you told Dumbledore of what you see Kalila? He would be able to help._"

            "No and I will not. I will not be though of as insane yet again. As kind and understanding as the Headmaster is I doubt he would believe a twenty year old woman about what is going to happen to the world."

            "_You don't know that Kalila. For all you know, trusting Dumbledore could be what causes what you have seen not to come true._"

            "I can't take that risk Cian."

            "_Then what will you do Kalila, take on the dark lord by yourself? If you do you will die, if not by Voldemort's hand then by the collective hands of his followers!_"

            "I realize that Cian, but you should also realize that I will do what I have to in regard to Voldemort. I made my vows and I will keep them."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "_During her trial she had to make a vow to protect the people of the world from people like Voldemort._"

            "I made it and I will keep it, at the cost of my life if I must. Too many will die or have died no matter which path I choose."

            "_growls It will not come to that._"

            "Cian is right, it should never come to that."

            "Oh but it will. The dark days that lay ahead are very dark indeed and the forces of light are losing ground and may lose all ground if I wait too long to act."

            "_Kalila what is going on? I have never heard so much about the future from you before._"

            "Something is going to happen Cian, before the next full moon and what happens will be a deciding factor in the end of the war. I have never felt anything this strongly before and I can do nothing to stop myself from letting people know what I feel. sigh I have no choices left, my path had been laid before me and I see it clearly now and know the path that must be taken."

            "Kalila! Tell me what is going on, what do you see!"

            From the forbidden forest there rose a noise like a roar. It startled Remus and Cian but Kalila seemed to be oddly calmed by it. Then from the lake the Squid made its presence known and Kalila smiled and shock her head slightly. As the Squid quieted a large Phoenix landed in front of Kalila regarding her with intelligent eyes. No one spoke but something passed between the phoenix and Kalila for she soon offered it her arm for a perch. Still not speaking Kalila turned and started towards Dumbledore's office, taking care not to disturb the phoenix's hold upon her arm. Curious Remus and Cian followed behind her. When they reached Dumbledore's office he wasn't surprised to see them, but Fawks did let out a squawk of surprise upon spying Kalila's passenger.

            "I take it that things went well in the Isles?" At Kalila's unamused look Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "Well then, I suppose that there is something which you and Aidon would like to bring to my attention?"

            "Yes, there is. There is a very good chance that there will be a turning point in the war before the next full moon. There is also the possibility that this turning point will win the war for Voldemort. Headmaster the road ahead for the wizarding world is do darkly cloaked in shadows that I can only see hints of what may lay ahead, and I can only see hints of what may lay ahead for my people. But there are two things that I do know: the future of my people is closely tied to the fate of the wizarding world, if one falls so will the other; and I know that for both dark days lie ahead not matter which side wins the war."

            "looking disturbed What have you seen Kalila? What does the future hold for the world?"

            "Death and Destruction and Fear, no matter which side wins things will never be the same."

            "_Kalila! What is going on, what has happened to you?!_"

            "groan Nothing is or has happened to me Cian other that I am being bombarded by images of what may come to be and with my track record what I see will more than likely happen. Sigh I hope he tries for the Isles or Hogworts so I can go after him."

            "shocked Why would do you want to go after him? Why do you think you will be able to find him when even Harry has not been able to?"

            "I will be able to find him Remus because sooner or later someone in his circle will lead me to him. Finding him will be the easy, killing him will be hard."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "My father or someone else will lead me to him but how do you kill someone who should by rights be dead?"

            "Rafael lead you to Voldemort?! Impossible! Why would he be in league with Voldemort? He was friends with Lily and James as well as and Auror!"

            "Because he will, and if you remember so was the one who betrayed them! Besides my path is set and I know it! You can only alter you destiny so much and I am at that limit, I was born to serve the world in these troubled times as I always have been."

            "_That doesn't mean you have to be so accepting of what you think will come! You say that you were born to serve the world, well why are you so sure that certain death is the only way to do so?_"

            "Because Mother and I both knew that one of us would have to face the threat at some point and since she is dead that leaves the task to me. I don't expect to die Cian; in fact I don't want to! But I cannot stand by and watch the world fall into darkness, if my life is all that stands to prevent that then so be it! sigh Cian can't you understand it is my duty to protect the world and I will if it means my life? I don't have to like it but that is how it is for me and how it has always been through out time."

            Grabbing her shoulders Remus turned Kalila to face him ignoring Aidon's squawk of protest. 

            "Why are you so calm and accepting of this? I have known you for only two months and yet I want to kick and scream and rage on about how unfair this is; softly for I have found what I have been missing all these years and I cannot stand the thought of losing you. smile I think I love you Kalila and despite all my reasons for wanting to resist; the age difference, knowing your father as a friend, the war and what I am, I see that to resist would be to deny the most wonderful thing in my life. I can't just stand by and watch you throw your life away."

            After Aidon have moved to perch beside Fawks, Kalila reached up to place a hand on either side of Remus' face and looked into his eyes.

            "I am not going to throw my life away, I have to many reasons to live. You and I are tied together, no matter what we will always be to together, just as we always have. As for being calm, I am so terrified I can barely move, the only reason I have to look forward to tomorrow anymore is you."

            Searching his eyes Kalila brought Remus' head down to her, their lips meeting and the world around them vanishing, leaving them encompassed by a sea of feeling and warmth. All too soon they world once again made its presence known and they broke apart. Hugging Kalila close to his side Remus met Dumbledore's twinkling look with a smile.      


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note –The different styles such as italics and the bold typing are to show that a hell hound is speaking, Italics means Cian, bold means his sister and both means their mother, if I have more hell hounds I will try to find a better way to show this. I am working on writing and typing more, but unfortunately since my AP Statistics grade is now at an all time low, still, and I have to pay a bit of attention to that as math is my weak spot. As always I love feedback either in the form of a review or in the form of an email, feel free to email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com and Thanks again. =) Oh and I did mention that I am not very good at the romance stuff right? Oh and does anyone remember whether I ever stated Kalila's eye color?_

Chapter 13 

      As the full moon approached, tensions mounted. Kalila and Remus grew closer under the treat of her death but others in the castle were at a tension cause impasse. 

      "Herimone…"

      "What? I do not want to hear another speech on how you must do your duty Severus Snape! I have heard it enough. I love you and I am not about to stand aside and watch as you place yourself upon a sacrificial alter so that you can do what you consider to be your duty! It is bad enough that I have been able to do nothing but watch and wait when you are forced to Voldemort's side!"

      "Herimone all I have left in me to redeem myself is my love for you and my duty! I cannot afford to lose either or I will be so much less of a man, with little hope of redemption. Before you came into my life duty was all that kept me alive, the only reason not to let my past swallow me. Then there you were and I had an even greater reason. I love Herimone and for that reason I am compelled to do my so called duty, I do it to protect you from what would happen if I didn't."

      "That doesn't mean I have to like it! I cannot lose you Severus, keep that in mind the next time you have a chance to get out."

      As she turned to flee Severus caught her shoulders and turned her to face him. Putting a hand beneath her chin he tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. As he did so he took stock of her appearance yet again. The top of her head barely reached his chin; her hair frizzy and unmanageable in school had become a gorgeous mane of tame brown curls; the only thing that hadn't changed since her school years was her eyes, they were still a warm and gentle brown as they met his. 

      "softly I cannot live without you either Herimone and that is why I do this. sigh I wish it were so simple that I could just quit but I cannot. The only way we can ever be completely happy is if the world is free of shadow. We will most likely only get one chance at that and I have to continue my role for that to happen. I don't know who will face Voldemort in the end, Harry or Kalila, but we can only hope that the one to whom the duty falls will be able to destroy him. cups her face in both of his hands With you here I will always have a reason to return alive from the horrors I have seen and been a part of. Can you see why I must do this Herimone, can you see why Kalila, Harry and I and those like us do what we do?"

      "crying softly I understand, but I don't have to like it. My heart and my head disagree on this; my head agrees with you, but my heart want nothing to do with any chance of losing you."

      Sighing Severus pulled her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head against his shoulder, underneath his chin. He was content to just stand there with Herimone in his arms as time slipped away and the sunlight faded to twilight. Sighing they broke apart, clasping hands so as not to lose all contact. They ate dinner in Severus' rooms not wishing to have anyone intrude on their understanding of what was to come. Neither could bare to leave the other and so they fell asleep in each other's arms upon the soft carpet before the fire in the hearth. 

      Elsewhere in the castle another battle was being waged, not between lovers, but between a daughter and her father.

      "I have kept the peace Kalila, I have stood by for the last two weeks and done nothing. I did nothing when you collapsed, but now I cannot stand by and watch as you embark on a suicide mission! I lost your Mother to this war, I am not about to lose you to it as well!"

      "It isn't your choice, it is mine! It is my duty it is my choice! I didn't come here to argue with you, I just came to let you know something of another nature."

      "Then you could have saved yourself a trip, Remus has already talked to me about your relationship. I can't say that I approve of your being involved with someone twice your age, but it isn't for me to decide."

      "You're right it isn't. I thought you should know what was between Remus and I, nothing more. But I warn you now if ANYTHING should happen to him I will check first in your direction and then in Arturo's! I see what others cannot, will not and have seen a great deal about you! Do not think that because you contributed to my existence I will over look relevant past misdeeds! I don't need your approval of my actions, I never have!"

      "sarcastic What a surprise. When have you ever waited for approval on anything for anyone?! Your mother learned to seek my approval soon after we were married; she found that is made her life far easier. Perhaps it is time for you to learn the same lesson that she and your brother did."

      "I don't think so."

      "Oh, but I do. It is past time for you to learn your place, below the lowest of the low. The Dark Lord will be greatly pleased to have you kneeling before him, even if you no longer possess your entire mind when you do so. advancing towards Kalila And besides if you disappear it will be assumed that you have gone home to deal with another emergency and no one will know anything. And if you turn up dead who will even think to look for guilt among grieving family members?"

      "If you try you will learn first hand what I can do when pushed. Most who have are now in so many pieces that they are no more than dust, but you and your puppet master are welcome to try."

      "laughs The amount of arrogance you display is amazing, but then your Mother was like that as well until she met me. She learned then how to obey her betters."

      Kalila's expression was that of an innocent completely contradicting the devilish sparkling in her eyes. Rafael had accused Kalila of great arrogance, but the accusation fit him far more, if he had just looked into her eyes he would have foreseen what she was about to do. In the blink of an eye Rafael was thrown up against the wall behind where he stood, and held half way between the floor and ceiling. As he hung there a white light shown through his sleeve in the form of the dark mark Satisfied Kalila let him drop to the floor. A look of anger upon his face Rafael stood and started toward Kalila murder in his eyes only to be thrown against the wall once more. This time when Rafael hit he was held there indefinitely, glaring all the while at Kalila. 

      "What do you plan to do now daughter? Kill me?"

      "No, I won't kill you, yet. Your lord will cause your death in good time. I doubt that your Dark Master will appreciate the fact that when I come before him and I am not weak or scared. laughs But then I never have been."

      "He will eat you alive and I will laugh. You will lost to the Dark Lord Kalila and it will be your own fault, for you are under estimating him. You stand no chance Kalila, give up now and perhaps he will let you live as his slave."

      "smile I think not."

      Still smiling Kalila walked to where he was held against the wall and reached up to touch his dark mark through is sleeve. Backing up she snapped her finders and the lower part of Rafael's sleeve vanished, exposing the dark mark upon his forearm. Stepping forward again Kalila sighed and as she raised her hand to touch the dark mark again she sent out her thoughts to Remus and Cian, then she lowered her hand to the dark mark.

      A wild wind tore through the chamber opening books, scattering papers and tugging at Kalila and Rafael's hair and clothing. Then they were gone and the wind died. Else where a figure was walking down a deserted street when he felt a tugging at his scare, concentrating upon the feeling a look of grim determination came upon his face. Taking his wand out and holding it tightly with one hand, he reached up with the other to touch his scare. Not noticing the wind that had sprung up around him, heralding his own disappearance.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note –The different styles such as italics and the bold typing are to show that a hell hound is speaking, Italics means Cian, bold means his sister and both means their mother. As always I love feedback either in the form of a review or in the form of an email, feel free to email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com and Thanks again. =) Oh and I did mention that I am not very good at the romance stuff right? Does anyone remember whether I ever stated Kalila's eye color? I have up to chapter 17 written but I haven't had time to type lately, not sure how far past 17 this will go, but so far I am up to 93 notebook pages of story with a bit to go yet. =)_

Chapter 14 

      Cian and Remus were working on a DADA presentation for the seventh year class when they felt an odd sensation.

      "Good Bye"

      Shocked Remus looked over to Cian just as he lifted his head and howled. Then Remus understood and joined Cian as a magical alarm sounded announcing Kalila's departure, their voiced mingled in their grief.

      "NO!…"

      "_KALILA!_"

      Dumbledore found them together, later, in the DADA classroom, their project forgotten around them, sharing in their grief. He watched as the level of liquid in the scotch bottle kept dropping and Remus and Cian became just a tad bit intoxicated. Sighing Dumbledore moved to interfere, as much as he wished to leave them be in their grief and worry he knew that he would soon need them both sober. Just as he was bout to make them aware of his presence another Hell Hound appeared with a pop. As Dumbledore took in its appearance, blue coat with white flame patterns, it gave Remus and Cian a disgusted look causing the Headmaster to chuckle and reveal himself. 

      "**_You must be Headmaster Dumbledore, my son and daughters have said a great deal about you. I am Nadia, that nods to Cian drunkard's mother. Based upon their condition I can assume that Kalila is gone?_**"

       "I am afraid so. She and her father left this evening with little warning. We knew that this was coming, but we were unprepared. Remus and Cian, I'm afraid, are taking this the hardest."

      "**_Understandably, they both love her, Cian as a brother and guardian and Remus as her mate._**"

      "Oh."

      "**_And now to wake the drunkards._**"

      The bottle of scotch vanished along with Remus' glass and Cian's bowl and then they came around groaning in unison, Remus holding his head in his hands and Cian with ears lying flat and paws over his head.

      "**_snorts Serves you both right to have hangovers, but I am feeling merciful so give it a minuet and they'll most likely go away._**"

      "_What are you doing here? And why did you bother waking us? Kalila is gone on what amounts to a suicide mission, so why should we bother with staying in a sober state?_"

      "**_Because if you don't you might as well kill her yourself. She went because Rafael challenged her in some way. However she is not the only person to have vanished into thin air, a young Mister Potter seems to have gone as well. It seems that Kalila and Harry set up something so that he could follow Kalila to the Dark Lord._**"

      "WHAT!?"

      "**_Harry Potter is at Kalila's side in this fight. Together they stand a chance of defeating Voldemort, but at what cost? It is the cost that worries me, Kalila has seen something, but had never mentioned what end even more worrisome is the fact that there is a prophecy about this fight that has just been found. I don't like prophecies, they are never clear until afterwards and even then some aren't. I wouldn't put faith in this one except it was made by Atka, the Arcane Priestess before Kalila._**"

      "_What does it say Mother?_"

"**_Puer feci abscurus spatium noster soror voluntas advenire labrum aetas_**

**_In obscuritas voluntas urinari_**

**_Jus clamnum jam_**

**_Ejus delectus vita aut mundus_**

**_Ejus amor aut omnis amor  _**

**_Animus et timor voluntas delabi procul_**

**_Officium solus voluntas delabi procul_**

**_Oportet eligere diligens aut mundus voluntas delabi_**

**_Ire linea inter exitus et defectio_**

**_Sumere cura singuli delabi in tempus_**

**_Magnus parvus delabi voluntas homo mancue_**

**_      Or translated _**

**_In dark times our sister will come of age_**

**_Into darkness (she) will dive_**

**_(To) right (the) damage already done_**

**_Her choice, life or (the) world_**

**_Her love or all love_**

**_Courage and fear will fall away_**

**_Duty alone will not be (the) answer_**

**_Walk (the) line between success and failure _**

**_Take care when each step falls in time_**

**_(to) big, (to) small, ripples will cripple_**."

      "_sigh Why can't these ever be simple?_"

      "**_Be happy it was translated into Latin and then English at all, Atka didn't exactly speak Latin. It was originally written in a language that is so long forgotten that only Kalila can still read it, which is why no one knew of this prophecy sooner. sigh Kalila probably hid the original but forgot about the Latin and English copies._**"

      "_If so I wonder what else we don't know._"

      Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open allowing Severus to enter, closing it behind him. He walked to stand before Dumbledore clutching his left forearm and in obvious pain, too distracted even to notice Nadia.

      "sweating and pain filling his voice Albus, I need to go something is happening and Voldemort is insistently calling."

      "flatly Kalila happened! She went to talk with Rafael about our relationship and then she was provoked somehow and then she and Rafael were gone. In other news Harry is likely with her and a prophecy had been found about what is going to happen."

      "WHAT!?"

      "**_That does seem to be the reaction._**"

      "Who?!"

      "**_I am Nadia, Cian's mother and a friend of Kalila's. You must be Severus Snape, Kalila has told me of you and I must say that I am impressed. To realize that you had stepped over such a line and then try and redeem yourself, not many would. For all of your past miss deeds your aura is rather light, Miss Granger must have a very positive affect upon you, to counter all that seeks to blacken your aura. mystically Be careful where you step and stand today, the final battle is starting and it will involve everything and everyone it can. shakes head and sighs As if there aren't enough people spouting gibberish about what is going to happen this night._**"

      "Thank you lady, I will remember the warning. nods Albus, I will return as soon as I may. hesitates Look after Herimone should anything happen to me."

      Turning quickly, his robes swirling behind him in his wake, Severus exited the room. Silence ruled in the room for moments before Remus turned to address Nadia.

      "What will Kalila do?"

      "**_She will destroy Voldemort and her father and more than likely herself. If I know how Kalila fights she will pull the two to limbo with her and the battle will end in less time for us than for her._**"

      "Limbo?"

      "**_It is her favored ground. Depending upon how powerful one is Limbo can be shaped into that person's will. She is powerful, but her power often comes with a great personal price. She collapsed because she was drained of power too quickly, but she also will have problems if she channels too much too quickly, sigh if that happens she will destroy her mind. She is a great fighter and will fight tooth and nail to defeat Voldemort and his followers but she has but one other option that she can choose should her death appear to be unavoidable. She will gather every molecule of energy around her and blast Voldemort and his most powerful followers with it. That energy when combined with the energy her death will generate will kill them all. A suicide strike is a rare thing and used only when there is no other way or hope. It can only be hoped that it does not come to that._**"

      "You don't believe that she'll live through this do you?"

      "Remus!"

      "**_sigh No, I don't. Every powerful Priestess has been faced with this situation and they either have to suicide strike or end up drained and just a tad insane. Atka died to protect the world and it looks like Kalila will as well._**"

      "Miracles happen, perhaps she won't die or go insane maybe she'll come back and be the same as when she left."

      "_Remus we want that as much as you do, but we cannot turn a blind eye to the odds. If Kalila fails we must step up and finish what has been started._"

      "Isn't there something we can do to help her?"

      "**We can do nothing but you can do everything. Go to her Remus, and let the beast inside slip its leash for the dark is threatening your Mate.**"

      "How?"

      "**Let your heart hear hers cry, your soul reach for hers and then just let go.**"

      Concentrating Remus reached out and gasped as he felt the cry and his soul meeting hers and then he felt nothing but warmth. A gentle breeze whirled through around him and then he was gone.

      "**May the powers that be grant him the power and strength to protect her and light his way.**"

      "**_Why are you here Isolda?_**"

      "**Because Kalila would have died otherwise and that cannot be allowed. The beast within him will slip its leash and save them all from what would happen if Kalila were to die now.**"

      "How?"

      "**There is not a being alive to fear more than a Werewolf whose mate is in danger, unless that being is Kalila. Too many would die without his strength to aid Kalila. Kalila did not just summon Harry Potter, she called upon all; the sisterhood, the brotherhood, the Aurors and every ally she has ever made and she pulled the strongest of all to the battle field, but they are of no help to her for she fights in Limbo and they in the physical world. Not she has Remus to help her and the odds are even if not tipped in the favor of good.**"

      "**_Then she should not have gone alone to limbo if the scales were not evenly weighted._**"

      "**Kalila is Kalila and her temper is hotter than the hottest flame and cuts sharper and deeper than any knife, she needs a reason to control her temper else she would destroy the world in her rage. Remus is her reason and the one who balances the scales in our favor. He will keep her sane and alive and that will keep the world whole. Besides Remus is the only one who would survive in what Kalila has created in Limbo**."

      "_Isolda how can you be so sure of this?_"

      "**Because I can. I won't explain more than that, you'll just have to accept that I can. Now Headmaster would you mind talking to the Ministry and letting them know what is going on and why their strongest Aurors are now missing?**"

      "Of course. Is there anything else I can do to be of help?"

      "**Not that I know of at this point. Thank you for speaking with the Ministry, I have no doubt that they would just dismiss me from their minds as I do not bare the correct 2 legged form for them. As for you and Cian, Mother, you will be content to stay here and defend Hogworts, because you cannot help Kalila.**"

      Finished Isolda vanished, triggering none of the new alarms.

      "sigh I guess we have some more work to do on those."

Author's note part 2 – the Latin I translated word for word out of a Latin to

      English dictionary so I am not positive that everything is correct I did

      My best but the dictionary was old and hard to read, also I did not

      Know how to get the computer to add the accents in some of the words

      So while there were a couple of those they aren't in the text.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. 

_Author's note –The different styles such as italics and the bold typing are to show that a hell hound is speaking, Italics means Cian, bold means his sister and both means their mother. Stuff with … before the quotation marks is yet another magical beast that speaks.  As always I love feedback either in the form of a review or in the form of an email, feel free to email me at web_chick_18@hotmail.com and Thanks again. =) Oh and I did mention that I am not very good at the romance stuff right? Sorry for the long delay with updates the preparing for the English Lit and Comp. AP test was taking up a lot of time, but now that is over with I will do my best to get caught up…please excuse anything that doesn't make sense 4 hours of testing tend to fry the brain just a bit._

Chapter 15 

      "What have you done Kalila?"

      "Taken matters into my own hands, I am sick of fighting this war and I know that it is past time for it to end! If my death means the death of you and Voldemort and those who follow you, then so be it, I will give it freely."

      "You are just like your mother, she could have lived forever, ruled the magical world but she had to choose the path of the unselfish, snort of disgust and look how far it got her."

      "It got her farther than you will ever go." 

      "But child your father is right, self sacrifice gets you no farther than death's door. Are you willing to die when so many would do nothing to stop your death?"

      With a chilling smile and a look of ice Kalila snapped her fingers and took them all to limbo, her favored ground, and their final destination in the flight of life. With limbo the clay and Kalila the sculpture, terrain was created and molded to suit Kalila's needs. Mountains, streams and trees sprang into being, overhead a storm crashed soaking the combatants as they fought across terrain. The battle raged, two against one, both sides trying to wear the other down to deliver a killing blow.

      Kalila felt the call from within her and then the warmth and together she and Remus fought, odds tipped in favor of good at last. They stumbled and fell and got up again and to hurl spell upon spell till finally defenses broke. They watched wearily as the two men fell, never to get up. With sighs of determination they returned to the task. While the Dark Lord and his Commander had fallen at last, others remained waiting upon their fate. 

      Aurors under the command of Harry Potter rounded up all those baring a dark mark and set about sorting out who still had been serving the Dark Lord and who was no longer involved. It was the job of the Hell Hounds and Kalila, with a little help from the stronger members of the Brotherhood and Sisterhood. While everything had gone as Kalila and Harry had planned, sorting out the guilty from the less guilty was a slow process. The sorting was slowly draining Kalila of the little strength she had left after battling Voldemort and her father.

      There was no one close enough to be of aid when Arturo appeared with a knife in hand and threw it with deadly accuracy at Kalila. To tired to prevent it from hitting Kalila collapsed to her hands and knees. As she did Arturo was hit with so many curses and energy bolts that he was lifted up and backwards and dead before he hit the ground. As those of the Sisterhood and Brotherhood raced to Kalila's side and enraged bellow filled the air. Still struggling Kalila sat back upon her heels and with a gasp of pain pulled the knife from her chest. Placing her hand upon the wound she used her last bit of strength to seal it. Smiling faintly Kalila collapsed again only to be caught by Remus before she hit the ground. 

      His heart filled with anguish Remus help Kalila to him and traced her face with a hand. He didn't notice those who surrounded him or their agonized pleas to be allowed to help her. All he saw was her face and all of its familiar features: her long black hair, her delicate bone structure, and the pearl like glow to her skin. He saw it all and yet none of it as memories of all they had shared drifted through his mind. He had known her for so short a time and yet it felt like he had known her for forever and the thought of never seeing her blue eyes looking into his again tore his heart to bits. Sobbing quietly into her hair he held her tightly to him until he felt the presence of an unfamiliar spectral being. Raising his head he looked directly into the eyes of a transparent woman. 

      "hollowly Open your eyes Kalila you have done well but you still have a choice to make."

      "whisper Who are you?"

      With a groan Kalila opened her eyes to stare at the woman.

      "tiredly, voice filled with pain Yes Mother?"

      "hollow but tender sounding It is time for you to choose daughter of mine. Do you choose your life or the lives of everyone in the world? Choose carefully, your choice will echo through out the time line."

      "tired, pain filled voice pitiful laugh You have to love choices like that, destroy your own life or the lives of every other being. You know my choice Mother, it has yet to change, my life to heal the world."

      "smile I thought as much, sigh why do they enjoy giving me these tasks? forcefully You chose the world, your life you give that the lives of the world go on. Your choice is down and your life is yours till there be need of it. smiling Enjoy this life daughter of mine, enjoy the peace and embrace the love. For even your life may prove too short for what the fates have planned."

      "Good bye for now Mother, the stars will sing and we will meet again."

      "Yes we will when the world has need."

      Then Fae was gone, a blooming orchid where she had stood. sighing Kalila closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Remus.

      "Kalila? Kalila!"

      "What?"

      "What just happened? You chose the world over your life and yet you're still here, with me, not that I am complaining."

      "My life is being held in the balance like always, if during my long lifetime there is a need for it to heal the world, then my life is forfeited. Now can we worry about this at some later date? I'm tired."

      Keeping her cradled in his arms Remus rose to his feet and looked around for a familiar face. Spotting Harry in the distance he started forward only to be stopped by Isolda. 

      "**Don't worry, she will be fine given time to heal. You can probably spend the full moon together, running free. If you hate what is inside you, talk to Kalila, she can forever silence the beast.**"

      "looks shocked She can?"

      "**She can, but consider carefully, if she does silence the beast it is a permanent thing. And know that within Kalila is a creature yearning to run free.**"

      "I will keep that in mind, but right now I am more concerned with Kalila. I need to get her someplace safe, like Hogwarts, so she can recover. I would take her, but I don't have the strength to go anywhere by any method other than walking."

      "**I do believe I can do something to help with that. Follow me.**"

      Isolda led him unerringly to where Harry stood with several high-ranking Ministry officials.

      "**Excuse me, but these two need to get back to Hogwarts.**"

      "And how would you suggest we get them back?"

      "**Create a Port Key or something of that nature, I would take them but I and all those from the Isles are still needed here. It is imperative that they along with Severus Snape get back to Hogwarts immediately.**"

      "And who are you to demand such things?"

      "She is part of the reason Voldemort is dead, the main reason is lying unconscious in Remus' arms. Severus Snape is another reason today was a success. As for Isolda, all you need to know is that she is a friend. Now are you going to bring Professor Snape here or do I have to find him myself?"

      "We'll find him Sir, but how will they get to Hogwarts? We don't have anyone to spare who can take them."

      "Worry about finding Snape, I'll deal with the rest."

      The Ministry official went off to find Severus, leaving Remus with Harry and the other Ministry officials. Sighing Remus braced himself for a long wait, to be pleasantly surprised when after only a few moments the official returned with a slightly battered Snape in tow.

      "Remus, Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this joyful visit?"

      "You are needed at Hogwarts apparently. Isolda asks that we send you, Remus and Kalila back. I made a port key to Hogsmede and you'll be met there by the Aurors who have been assigned to guard Hogwarts, there should be a Mediwitch with them in case you need any medical attention."

      "Is there concern that death eaters might attack Hogwarts even with Voldemort dead?"

      "There is no fear of an outside attack, but of an attack from within. Kalila made all dark marks visible to all Aurors, Hell Hounds, people from the Isles and Dumbledore, so now there is fear that those students with ties to Voldemort will attack Hogwarts from within. Dumbledore has confined the students to their houses, since last night, until Cian and Nadia can do what the Hell Hounds here have been doing. Now here is your Port Key. Good luck."

      Leaning Kalila into him Remus reached out with Severus to touch the Port Key, seconds later they were in Hogsmeade surrounded by Aurors. Taking no notice of the Aurors Remus headed towards Hogwarts. If Severus hadn't given the Auror in charge the not from Harry, Remus likely would have been killed and not have noticed the danger. They reached Hogwarts in record time to find the castle eerie and silent. Remus continued walking for some time until he came to end of the corridor and had to choose which way to go, the headmaster's office or the infirmary. He looked at Severus and his dilemma was understood.

      "She will be just as well off in Albus' office as she would be in the hospital wing. If there is need she can be treated there by Poppy."

      Nodding Remus turned and headed towards the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle let them by as soon as they appeared, without a word. Worried they hurried into the office and found a large meeting in progress. By looks there were teachers, Ministry officials and members of the Isles Council present, the noise level was rather high as the Ministry officials and the council members fought. Feeling Kalila moving in his arms Remus looked down to see an unhappy expression on her face, not even her expression prepared him for what happened next.

      "QUIET! If the Wizarding world and the Isles cannot learn to live and work together then someday there will be another like Voldemort and I will not be present, in any form, to help! I have been present every time the world has needed me. I have chosen the world above my happiness and myself for a very long time and I again chose that today! I will not stand by and watch you throw away the gift that resides inside that promise. If you throw that gift away by warring among yourselves I will not be responsible for the world falling to the next Dark Lord to be born!"

      "WHAT!?"

      "The Wizarding world and the people of the Isles must learn to live and work together. Only together can you face what time will bring. I have been here in time of need, but I won't always be."

      Looking at Remus she communicated her desire to be set down, reluctantly he did, as she wanted. Watching as she proceeded to take a few shaky steps so she stood in front of Fawkes and Aidon. Standing there Kalila's form shimmered; her jeans and sweater were replaced by black pants, boots and an almost backless black halter top; her hair shimmered and became an iridescent black, like that of a bird's feather; her eyes became a cleared blue that when they looked at you gave the impression of looking right through you to your soul. It was her back that caught everyone's attention, even more than her words had. On her back was a tattoo of a Phoenix that was almost an exact duplicate of Aidon's every color and feather. Below the Phoenix was the phrase: Semper idem vita, omnis necessitas or ever as life, against need. All the strange inconsistencies Remus had heard from Kalila began to make a great amount of sense, not that Remus like what he pieced together. 

      "You have been the only Arcane Priestess haven't you?"

      "Yes and no, the spirit is the same but Kalila, Atka and Truda have always been separate entities free to do as they choose. To live and grow and develop as they would." 

      "So who are you?"

      "shakes head I am Kalila, but yet I am them all. It matters naught who or what I am at the moment, what matters is the fate of the World. I have endured too much to allow the world to go to hell in a hand basket, so you WILL learn to get along!"

      The room was still as she finished, as if everyone was reluctant to breath, afraid it would draw her wrath upon their head. Without warning Kalila collapsed in a heap, before anyone could move toward her Fawkes and Aidon began to sing. As they sang light seemed to gather on Kalila's skin making her glow. The singing also called to Fae and she again appeared. She smiled fondly down at her daughter and you could see the yearning in her eyes to touch her daughter. Instead she turned to Fawkes and Aidon. Between them formed thin lines of golden light, forming a triangle around Kalila. The room was still as the three did whatever they were doing for Kalila. The resulting flash of light blinded everyone in the room. Then the dots and spots cleared from everyone's vision Fae and Aidon were gone and Kalila was standing, if somewhat unsteadily.

      "I really hate it when my opinion isn't considered, sigh and the decisions are taken from my hands. Aidon always was bossy, even when we were kids, although I have heard stories about what Fawkes was like."

      Fawkes just squawked in protest and gave Kalila a dirty look.

      "Of course the same types of stories are told about all phoenixes, each has the memories of their former life."

      "WHAT!?"

      "You didn't know? Phoenixes don't start their lives as they are they tend to begin their lives as wizards or children of the Isles, depending upon how one lives their life they may have a choice to make upon their death. I'm surprised Fawkes didn't mention it…he and Aidon were the ones who explained it to me."

      …Kalila did it ever occur to you that maybe we wanted that to stay a secret?…

      "Why? Did it occur to you that perhaps I see a reason for it not to stay a secret? Just because you have lived a long time Fawkes does not mean you are all knowing. I have live three lifetimes and still have a great deal to learn."

      …You cannot always know what is best for everyone and you only pet your ego thinking you do!…

      "I am not petting my ego, or do you forget that I am cursed to see what may come to be. I have seen a great deal about what may come to be now that Voldemort is gone, and yes he is truly gone, all that is good hinges upon a certain amount of corporation between people to keep the future secure. I am not going to watch the world sink into darkness as you bicker among your selves, if I see that beginning I will destroy the world myself!"

       Suddenly Kalila was gone and in her place sat a glaring Black Panther. Standing gracefully, tail whipping back and forth she stalked out of the office and down the stairs with a bound.

      "_I believe we upset her. She hasn't assumed that form in a long while and the last time she did was when one of the council had annoyed her a great deal. I believe she remained a cat for almost a week before calming down enough to avoid killing the offender._"

      "Why assume the form of a cat? Why does she assume a form at all when it would be more convenient to remain the same and walk away?"

      "_Because she can't see much beyond what normal sight sees and magic is near impossible, except for the magic to turn back. The Ministry should not be so shocked she informed all officials of it when she came to be an Auror. As for those of you on the council no explanation should be needed._"

      "demanding Is it true that Arturo and Rafael are dead?"

      "**_Yes._**"

      "Then the Isles are lost."

      "You have Kalila still, the Arcane Priestess and your Queen!"

      "What ever she may be Headmaster, the people will not except her as their Queen, not after she killed her brother, the true Ruler!"

      "**_Luckily then, the choice is not up to the council or even the people. It is up to Kalila and those who dwell upon the Isles and have since their creation. We choose and those who created the Isles, not you._**"

      "sputtering Certainly not! Why would beasts like yourselves have a say?"

      "**_Because it was willed to be so when the first of your people set foot upon the Isles!_**"

      …Perhaps the example Kalila has shown be followed this once. Otherwise Kalila may throw something else into the mix, like enforced silence on our parts. There is not much she can't do when she wants it done…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine. Also the wedding tradition Kalila mentions is from Diana Gabaldon's Outlander. 

_Author's note – Just as a reminder italics mean Cian is speaking, Bold means Isolda, Bold and Italic means Nadia and … before and after the typing with no quotation marks means a Phoenix. Forgive any unbelievable aspects of romance you see in the story, I have only what I have read to draw upon and that isn't always a good thing in my case. Questions, comments, confusion let me know in either a review or an email at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. If you email me I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks =)_

Chapter 16 

      Remus found her the next morning lying on a think branch of the Whomping Willow, basking in the weak heat of the sun. Due to Voldemort's defeat Hogworts students had been given a three-day weekend to celebrate and remember, so Remus was free to wander. He was shocked to see her up in the Whomping Willow and the willow peaceful as could be. He could only watch as she lay there in the sun, for fear of setting the Whomping Willow off and knocking her from her perch. He watched as she stood, stretched, jumped to the ground beside the Whomping Willow and walked towards where he was standing. Stopping just before him Kalila changed back and stood before him in her own form. She held out her hand to him and he took it and together they walked to sit beside the lake, side by side, hands intertwined. They sat like that from a long time, savoring each other's company, the peace between them.

      "Is it going to work out Kalila? Will things be as they should now?"

      "Softly I don't know, I just don't know anymore. I thought so but now the path has become so unclear." 

      "Is that such a bad thing Kalila, to not always know what is coming?"

      "I'm not sure, it is better for my heart but may not be what is best for the world. What I can't see, I can't prevent and what I can't prevent has the potential to destroy all that we have fought for."

      "sigh Kalila think of just yourself form a moment, don't worry about the world. What do you want Kalila, what do you need?"

      "I want to be happy, I need to live my life and to live my life happily. I need you. I want forever. I want us forever. I want happily ever after. But for what I want there is a price I must pay, a price that has always been the force that has divided me from what my heart wants."

      "What do you mean a price? What price?"

      "The powers that be put limitations upon my life to balance it against mortal lives. I will live a very long time Remus, longer than most Wizards and Witches but unless I forfeit that longevity I cannot have children. If I forfeit my longevity to have children I will only have one and I will only live to see that child's twentieth year."

      "Then we won't have children, after all we can always adopt."

      "How can you be so understanding and calm about this?"

      "Kalila if the choice is you or a child, I'll take you. I have waited a long time for you, so long I thought I would never find you and I don't want to lose you. Like you said Forever and Happily Ever After."

      Kalila just looked at him with shock in her eyes and allowed him to pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. Sighing she relaxed into his embrace.

      "Besides if there is a strong desire for the pitter patter of little feet, we can always adopt a child or two. If we do I would like to take in someone with the same sort of difficulties that I faced and see if we can't allow them a full and happy childhood."

      "Me too, between the two of us we would at least know enough to help them, and if when they are old enough to make the choice and cannot bare to have beast with in them then I can do something about that. Isolda told me she had mentioned it to you after the battle with Voldemort, sigh what she said is only partially true. There are four options" I can change nothing, I can make your wolf form you Animagus form and not dependent upon the moon, I can take away the beast's physical form and leave you with the other abilities and those still being dependent upon the moon or I can rid you of the beast completely. But once I do anything I can do nothing to reverse it."

      "startled I didn't know that such options were open to me. I am so used to the beast now that there will be a huge void without it. I want to be able to run in the woods with you Kalila, but how can we do that with the difference in our forms?"

      "smiling Because I am not limited to just one animal form, I can be anything I choose. I would give you that if I could, but it is not something I can give."

      "Then I will be content to run side by side with you as a wizard in his Animagus form."

      "I am glad. smile Hang on, this won't hurt but might tingle just a bit."

      To say it tingled was a bit off, every inch of Remus' skin itched and itch that no amount of scratching could relieve, but almost as soon as it started it ended. The beast within him hadn't been silenced, just tamed and for Remus that was enough. They sat like that for a while more before Remus was overcome by the urge to try his Animagus form, even though in a way it was the same as before. Kalila seemed to sense this and stood and looked upon Remus with a happy smile before changing. This time instead of a black panther she was a black wolf with a scattering of silver and blue hairs. Smiling back Remus changed as well, unsure exactly how he did. He became a silver and red wolf, larger in size than Kalila. Shooting Remus a canine grin Kalila broke into a full run, followed closely by Remus. They spent the rest of the day that way, playing games of tag and hide and seek all over the Hogworts' grounds until finally the sun's light was fading. Only then did they head back. They changed back before making their way inside and to the Great Hall for dinner. They ate almost glowing with happiness, but then they weren't the only ones, Herimone and Severus were the same way. The couples were only seconds apart in excusing themselves from the table and when they bumped into each other in the hall they could do nothing but laugh, a surprisingly pleasant sound coming from Severus. 

      "If we're not careful Dumbledore will start the planning for our weddings whether we want it or not."

      "I'm sure he will, maybe Kalila and I should get a jump on that so there is less to change later. Bye Remus, bye Severus. Don't forget the need for a proposal."

      Linking arms with Kalila, Herimone walked off leaving two bewildered men behind.

      "Are they kidding do you think Severus?"

      "sigh No. We've been given our orders though. If we don't propose those two will probably do it for us. I hope you were planning on getting married."

      "Thankfully I was planning on asking her. Oh, Severus don't worry about making the Wolfsbane potion anymore Kalila has made it unnecessary. She made me an Animagus. I still have the beast inside me, but it is tamed now because of Kalila."

      "That is a wonderful thing Remus, a wonderful thing indeed. sigh I hope Herimone doesn't plan something too lavish, I shudder at some of the possibilities."

      "laughs I can't even imagine what Kalila will come up with, I have no idea what sort of traditions her people have."

      "That may not be a good thing."

      "I know."

      "_Don't worry too much, Kalila has bent more traditional rules than anyone, she knows every loop hole in existence._"

      "What do you mean?"

      "_If Kalila doesn't like a tradition she gets around it. I wouldn't worry too much about traditions. If anything it will follow most of the traditions Irish Wedding would with a few a variations to include the traditions she loves from the Isles. The only one that should be afraid is Severus, after all Herimone was raised with a completely different set of traditions than his._"

      The sound of Severus swearing brought a smile to Remus' face and a gleam to Cian's eyes. While the girls did what ever they had to, to plan a wedding the "men" went off to plan proposals and bachelor parties. Elsewhere in the castle Kalila and Herimone were sitting before a fire in Kalila's room discussing wedding ideas. 

      "What kind of traditions do your people have Kalila?"

      "Our traditions are mainly like those of the Irish, with a few variations. One tradition is that after the final vows a cut is made on the bride and grooms wrists and then they are tied together before exchanging another vow. Also to have the sun shine upon the bride during the wedding is a good thing."

      "Wow, and I was just going with "something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new". "

      That is just as big a tradition and just think how simple your planning can be when you don't have an entire book, or ten, telling you what you can and cannot do for your wedding. I can't have my wedding when I want because it is on a Saturday and to wed on a Saturday is bad luck. Just like to 'wed in May and rue the day'."

      "You have that many traditions to work around?"

      "Unfortunately."

      "Wow, it must take a long time for your people to plan a wedding."

      "Sometimes, but most start planning their weddings before they ever find their grooms. I never really thought I would find someone I wanted to marry, so I never started. It shouldn't take that long though."

      "laughs So when do you want to have this wedding? I want a Spring Wedding."

      "Christmas Eve. In a winter garden surrounded by snow at dusk."

      "Wow."

      "nods I know, I just hope Remus proposed before then."

      "It would be unfortunate if the wedding came and Remus hadn't proposed yet. Now if Severus knows what is in his best interests he will propose soon. I waited for the war to end and now I have no plans on waiting."

      "I don't think you will have to wait too long, he is just as anxious as you. I know the two of you will be happy together."

      They spent another hour or so like that, trading wedding plans and such, before yawning and the inability to see clearly drove both women to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings anything you don't is mine. Also the wedding tradition Kalila mentions is from Diana Gabaldon's Outlander. 

_Author's note – Just as a reminder italics mean Cian is speaking, Bold means Isolda, Bold and Italic means Nadia and … before and after the typing with no quotation marks means a Phoenix. Forgive any unbelievable aspects of romance you see in the story, I have only what I have read to draw upon and that isn't always a good thing in my case. Questions, comments, confusion let me know in either a review or an email at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. If you email me I'll get back to you ASAP. I am just starting chapter 20 on paper now so I would like to know how much further you want his story to go, I have up to the wedding written but I want input on how much beyond that you would like to see. Thanks =)_

Chapter 17 

      Hogworts joined the magical world in celebrating the final fall of Voldemort, though their celebration was more subdued as most remembered someone who has lost their life to the war. Kalila and Herimone went on planning the most basic of wedding details, while Remus and Severus sweated about how to propose, even though they realized the proposal was just a formality at that point. Still they were trying their hands at planning something romantic and special. Severus had plans to take Herimone out to a restaurant in Muggle London and then to a play. Remus on the other hand was having difficulty coming up with any ideas at all. He had picked the brain of all who might be of help, but still had no idea what to do. Finally after two weeks he gave up on the romantic idea and went to see Kalila. He wasn't surprised when Cian answered the door, but he was surprised to find Kalila sitting on the floor in front of a fire surrounded by papers and a rather thing book in her lap.

      "Lesson plans?"

      "looks embarrassed Ummm…no, actually wedding etiquette and traditions."

      "laughs Glad to see Herimone isn't the only one planning. But why the book, there can't be that many things to worry about can there?"

      "looks up briefly, looking amused Oh this isn't even a fourth of them, this book just covers part of what must happen at privet weddings, there at least two more on privet weddings and five or so more on state weddings. Most women from the Isles start their wedding plans before finding a groom, because they take too long otherwise. I didn't think I would ever marry so I never bothered. I had forgotten the stories about how long it can take."

      Remus sat in the chair behind Kalila and began rubbing her shoulders, smiling at her sigh of pleasure. Reaching into his pocket Remus pulled out a small jewelers box, which he handed to Kalila, continuing to rub her shoulders as he awaited her reaction.

      "Are you sure Remus? I am not trying to rush you with all this gestures to the book and papers."

      "I am sure, truth be told I've had the ring for a little while now, I've just been waiting for the right time."

      "smile I would be very happy to marry you and get started on forever Remus."

      Kalila handed Remus the ring box and he looked confused until he realized that she wanted him to place the ring on her finger. Smiling he took it out of the velvet box and slipped the white gold band over her knuckle to rest at the base of her finger, the inlaid sapphires and diamonds sparkling merrily in the combined light of the fire and surrounding candles. 

      "It is beautiful Remus."

      And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his face to hers and kissed him thoroughly. After breaking the kiss she rained kissed down upon his face. When she finished she sat resting against his legs for a while, savoring the contact, before concentrating on something. When two plates and glasses appeared Remus smiled realizing what she had been concentrating on. They ate their cheesecake and drank Champaign while watching the fire. They were still sitting together when Cian walked in later.

      "_Is the planning going to begin now? And I mean the really planning Kalila, not what you have been doing. Should I let Mother and Isolda know?_"

      "groan Go away Cian I don't even want to think about all that needs to be done tonight."

      "_Why? When I can torture you with the thought of all those details?_"

      "Because I will drop you in Antarctica if you don't."

       "_I'll be going now._"

      "Good choice."

      "Kalila would it be too much of a challenge to get married soon?"

      "Not any harder than getting married any other time. How soon were you thinking? Because I was thinking Christmas Eve, if that isn't too soon for you."

      "Christmas Eve sounds lovely. What do you need me to do?"

      "You half of the guest list, there might be more to do later, but that is it for now."

      "Are you going to be ok planning all this in four weeks?"

      "grin I have planned more under worse time constraints. Don't worry it will all fall into place. Oh, don't forget to decide on groomsmen I need to know how many bridesmaids to dig up."

      "Why am I deciding that number?"

      "Because you have more friends."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings anything you don't is mine. Also the wedding tradition Kalila mentions is from Diana Gabaldon's Outlander. 

_Author's note – Just as a reminder italics mean Cian is speaking, Bold means Isolda, Bold and Italic means Nadia and … before and after the typing with no quotation marks means a Phoenix. Forgive any unbelievable aspects of romance you see in the story, I have only what I have read to draw upon and that isn't always a good thing in my case. Questions, comments, confusion let me know in either a review or an email at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. If you email me I'll get back to you ASAP. I am just starting chapter 20 on paper now so I would like to know how much further you want his story to go, I have up to the wedding written but I want input on how much beyond that you would like to see. Thanks =)_

Chapter 18 

      The three weeks before Christmas break passed quickly for Kalila, in a busy blur. Between Ministry Officials, members of the Isles Council and students Kalila hadn't had much sleep or time to plan. But that was all about to change; she smiled gleefully as the majority of the student body left to spend the two-week holiday at home. Then remembering how much work she had to do in six days she sighed and went back to planning. Sighing again she was thankful that the majority of the large details had been taken care of such as: outfitting the 3 groomsmen, 3 bridesmaids and 2 flower girls, or rather flower pups. She had asked Isolda and Nadia to be part of the bridal party, but both had declined in order to help with the Ceremony. She was so absorbed in wedding plans that Kalila didn't hear Remus and didn't notice him until he began rubbing the tension out of her shoulders and neck. 

      "Hungry? You missed breakfast and lunch, do you want me to get you something to munch on as you work?"

      Kalila was enjoying the massage too much to make more than a small noise of agreement; her stomach however voiced its agreement very loudly getting a chuckle from Remus.

      "I thought so, I brought you lunch just in case. Are you ok with this Kalila or are you going to need more time?" 

      "sigh I'm ok, thankfully only the small details are left, like how to keep the snow while keeping it warm enough for the wedding to take place with no cases of frostbite."

      "That's a small detail? I don't even have an idea how to manage a feat like that."

      "Neither do I, but hopefully one of these books motions to the stack next to her will."

      "Kalila how can you manage all this? I don't think I could and remain sane."

      "Did anyone ever tell you how long my trail was? It went on for a week, so comparatively this is easier as I don't have objects trying to kill me. Besides this is easier in the fact that I know this will be the beginning of forever and happily ever after."

      "One could think you're a romantic at heart Kalila."

      "If you tell anyone not only will I deny it, I'll drop you someplace cold and very, very remote."

      "I would never…"

      "laughs Of course you wouldn't…"

      "_But I might._"

      "Then remember how cold Antarctica is."

      "_ears flatten Never mind then. Isolda sent me to remind you that getting married at night is avoiding an important tradition._"

      "I don't care. I am giving in on too many things to care what I am ignoring or avoiding anymore. This is MY wedding and yet I have almost no control over certain part! If I could I would throw all the books on wedding traditions and etiquette out the window, because the majority of "traditions" are ridicules!"

      "_Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean you can ignore them._"

      "Don't bet on it, if I don't want it, I'm not going to use it. This is my wedding and it is going to go the way I want, not the way a book tells me it should! If you don't like it tough! Like I said my wedding, my rules."

      "_sigh Kalila, be careful what you toss aside, it may come back to bite you in the butt. Traditions became traditions for a reason._"

      "Maybe and maybe not, they oft' came to be because people need something to believe in. I'm not going to unduly complicate my wedding with conflicting items just to make everyone happy. If anything comes back to bite me, it will have a nasty surprise, you forget who I am Cian and what I can do. The Powers That Be really don't like upsetting or threatening me, you remember why."

      "_Kalila that wasn't a good day. Nothing wanted to bother you; birds didn't sing, the wind didn't blow and everyone walked around on tiptoe so they didn't set you off again. Of course the Powers That Be aren't going to want to upset you. If I remember correctly you threatened them, the beings who created the Universe._"

      They may be created the Universe but they had very little to do with creating me. Something far older made me."

      "What do you mean?"      

      "shrug The Powers That Be were out maneuvered by their creators with the creation of me. The Powers That Be like to play games, their creators don't. I was brought to be in order to protect humanity from the ills that are created by the existence of humanity. The Powers That Be know better than to threaten my existence for I can make theirs Hell."

      "_That wouldn't be wise, you have enough problems without them deliberately adding more._"

      "sigh Cian shut up. What will happen will happen and I'll deal with it when it does! Now both of you can make yourselves useful by helping me look through all these books."

      "_groan Not that! I can barely see straight from earlier._"

      "Too bad, start looking."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – **I don't own them, wish I did at times but hey a girl can dream. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowlings anything you don't is mine. Also the wedding tradition/blood ritual is from Diana Gabaldon's Outlander. 

_Author's note – Just as a reminder italics mean Cian is speaking, Bold means Isolda, Bold and Italic means Nadia and … before and after the typing with no quotation marks means a Phoenix. No hurting me because it is short…I am not all that great at this type of thing. Forgive any unbelievable aspects of romance you see in the story, I have only what I have read to draw upon and that isn't always a good thing in my case. Questions, comments, confusion let me know in either a review or an email at web_chick_18@hotmail.com. If you email me I'll get back to you ASAP. Okies, it is choice time since I am finally posting this chapter I need ideas on what you the readers would like to see happen next: 1, happily ever after and such or 2, the resurfacing of an evil of some sort. Let me know. Thanks =) For links to a picture of the dress, the flowers and the ring see my bio…they wouldn't show when I tried so I'm improvising. _

Chapter 19 

      Christmas Eve dawned bright and clear with the sun reflecting off the snow and lake. The castle was shockingly quiet as Kalila woke, allowing her time to think and her nerves to form a ball in the pit of her stomach. As she sat up she had to admit, with some amusement, that brides should not be given time to think on their wedding day. Sighing Kalila go out of bed and wandered down to her living room, plopping down in one of the chairs flanking the fireplace with a sigh. Not knowing what else to do she summoned a book, a romance novel, and started reading to pass the time until she could start getting ready. There were still hours to go until the wedding at dusk. She finished the novel with just enough time to grab a quick shower and snack before it was time to get dressed. 

      While her hair was still wet she braided it into a crown around her head, weaving heather, in shades of whit and purple, sweat peas, in white and pink, and wind flowers in purple and blue in to the braid. Giving her a crown of flowers to attach her light veil to. Next she put on her slip and then slipped her dress on. She couldn't help but smile as the dress settled around her, the yards of satin fabric comfortable in weight. Next came the cream colored belt that hung straight down after tightening; then came the shoes, resembling ballet slippers. Done she walked back down to the living room and was ambushed by Herimone, Lana, her friend from the ministry, and Ginny with their make up bags. Sighing she sat in the indicated chair, settling her "train" so it didn't wrinkle. The ambushers couldn't help but smile at her attitude; they were done quickly and finished by fastening a Sapphire and Diamond necklace 'round her neck. As Kalila stood she admired each of her bridesmaids, each radiant; Herimone in pale purple with purple heather and white sweet peas in her hair; Lana in pale blue with blue windflowers and white sweet peas in her hair; and Ginny in pale pink with pink windflowers and white sweet peas in her hair. 

      They walked outside together to just outside the site of the wedding guests where each picked up their bouquet. The two Hell Hound youngsters went first followed by Ginny and Severus, then Lana and Harry and then finally Herimone and Sirius. Upon reaching the alter they separated, bridesmaids to the left and groomsmen to the right. Hearing the first strains of music she made sure the small porcelain horseshoe attached to her bouquet was turned up, for luck, and then started down the aisle on queue, the sound of soft bells following her. 

      Remus couldn't take his eyes off of Kalila as she started down the aisle, time stretched into eternity as she walked but yet she was by his side all too soon. His eyes devoured her as she stood by him her form clad in the white satin of her gown with it's squared off the shoulder neck line and draping sleeves trimming in cream to match her belt. Her hair shining in the last rays of dusk and the light of the scattered candles; the flowers a vivid contrast to her black hair; her blue eyes were bright as they met and held his gaze, pushing the sound of the ceremony out of his head. It took Dumbledore two tries to get their attention when it came time for the vows. Startled Remus began:

"The wind will blow, rain will fall and together we shall be.

In front of friends who witness this, I join my life with thee.

This ring is a symbol of how we feel, wear it and always know of my love.

Till death do part us physically, my place is at your side."

      Finished he slipped the white gold Claddagh ring with its sapphire heart over the knuckle of her left ring finger where it fight perfectly against her engagement ring. Delighting in her look of shock. 

"The sun will rise, it will set and together we shall be.

In front of friends who witness this, I join my life with thee.

This ring is a symbol of how we feel, wear it and always know of my love.

Till the world does end and we do part, at you side I stand."

      She then slipped a white gold band, engraved with Celtic knots over the knuckle of his left ring finger, smiling with joy. Together they said the last bit of the vow:

"From dusk till dawn, day upon day, from the Beginning till the end I am yours."

      A unfamiliar woman in a blue rove then stepped up beside Dumbledore and took Remus' right hand and used a knife to make a cut deep enough to bleed across his wrist, she then took Kalila's right wrist and did the same, swiftly pressing their wrists together and binding them with a strip of white linen. Then together they said another vow:

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.

I give ye my Body, that we two might be one.

I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done."

      Then their wrists were unbound, a healing charm said and they were married. Bells of all tones rang as the newly married couple kissed. As they did a diamond of light shot up into the night sky, anchored at the corners by Cian, Isolda, Nadia and an unfamiliar Hell Hound. Breaking apart from their kiss, Kalila and Remus smiled and walked down the aisle smiling. 

      The reception was held in the Great Hall where there was food, Celtic music, food and dancing. The celebration went on past midnight but Kalila and Remus snuck off long before that to begin their Honeymoon in the Isles.

      They had a blissful week in the Isles, hardly leaving Kalila's room or the adjoining garden. Both were partially depressed at having to return to Hogworts that Saturday and leave behind their peaceful days together. They arrived only hours before the Hogworts Express and were met by the rest of the Hogworts' staff who escorted them to their new suite of rooms, near Gryffindor tower. They ushered the happy couple inside and then left to meet the returning students. Smiling Kalila and Remus made their way to the bedroom and spent the rest of the day in peace.


End file.
